Dark Kaiser ll: The Automatrite
by XilianX
Summary: A mechanical kaiju was been created by the US EDF to deal with the recent threat of 'Dark Kaiser', whose identity remains protected by Japan's EDF. Clashing with itself, the EDF struggles keep order as the unknown kaiju grows restless to fight his competitor and the mechanical kaiju's creator goes to any lengths to draw him out. Tag: Godzilla, Godzilla Final Wars, Mecha
1. Prologue

**Thanks for reading my sequel fanfiction! If you haven't read the first (Dark Kaiser: Awakening), I highly recommend it. You would most likely be lost trying to read this one.**

 **I love reviews! Come on guys, drop one off! Good or bad, I want to knwo what you think! Any questions? What's confusing? Should I change something! Let me know! I appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

With a gentle hand, X shut the basement door behind him. The winter air hit him, but he barely felt it under the thick coat and face mask. He looked down at his watch to check the time, which read 5:40. On a weekday, the other's wouldn't be just yet. He looked over his shoulder one more time before departing to the woods.

Keeping a steady pace, X jogged uphill through the thick, snow-coated flora. The icy wind piercing his lungs with every breath, but he quickly got used to it. When he made his way far enough the hill, he made it to the back road he usually takes. Hitting the pavement, he picked up his pace.

At five in the morning, there usually aren't cars driving up and down the road. But this time, he came across one. Despite being masked, he still felt his throat tightened as the car passed by. Clear skies and the lack of falling snow made it easier to see where everything was, but also made it easier for the oncoming car to see him. But despite his fears, the car just passed by unflinching. X couldn't up to the hill until finding the dirt path that veered off the right.

Back into the woods, he tread onward like he's done it a thousand times. Twenty minutes into his run, he came across the clearing. Slowing down to a walk, he cleared snow off a protruding boulder and sat. Catching his breath, he gazed out of the looming, and in the distant, the city of Tokyo.

The bright lights and faint noises were like a distant speck. Being so far up, the wind drowned out the cars honking and sirens ringing. He sat, and watched through his black mask. Resting his elbows on his knees, his hands dropped between his legs. He stared out at the city, and beyond to slow sunrise. He could see the arch of the sky, to his left, the sun's rays starting to emit through the trees and starlit skies to his right. He watched the divided sky come to a close as the purple and orange aura spread. With precise timing, X stood and turned to tread back down his path. Knowing by the time he got back, the others would start to wake up.

Starting up his run again, he cut his time in half heading back down the hill. Finding the first clearing he passed by the branches and bushes with no issue. Running back to the basement door, the upstair lights were on. With a catch of his breath, he opened the door quietly and walked in to see no one had come to check on him, normally they don't.

Stripping his heavy outerwear and mask, he hung them back up his closet, next to his clean Xilien uniform. Taking off his sweat-stained clothes he slipping back into a t-shirt and loose pants. Once everything was taken care off, he looked at the clock to see 6:17, and a knock at his door at the top of the stairway.

"Come in," He called. The sound of footsteps stopped half-way on the stairway.

"Just making sure you were awake," Sam said. With his back turned, X was rearranging miscellaneous items on his desk.

"I know, I'm always up," He replied in a monotone voice. Sam just nodded and headed back up the stairs.

Like a routine, X got fully dressed and headed upstairs at 6:30, where the others were getting ready for work.

" _Temporary living,"_ X thought sarcastically, ignoring Ozaki and Miyuki's 'good mornings'. He sat at the table in silence, as his ears burned as they were still warming up.


	2. Meeting

**This chapter is a bit smaller, but the next one will most likely be longer. I have a bit of time to work on these, so I hope to get some more out soon. Thanks reading!**

* * *

"So, how goes the project?" Matthew said, seated in a brown leather seat in his upstairs balcony. Offshore of the North Atlantic in Miami, he looked out at the ocean waves. He turned his attention back to his guest after he asked the question.

"Well," She responded, "But some issues have risen."

"Issues?" He raises an eyebrow.

"The 'Automatrite' is proven to be functional, and funds are definitely not an issue," She said, picking a glass of tea resting on a coaster. "But our IT department believes that some more 'research' should be down before testing it on Dark Kaiser."

"Research more of Dark Kaiser? If they haven't noticed, it's still in hiding," Matthew said, leaning back.

"I know, but they believe we could have more success if we knew Dark Kaiser's fighting style. Due to the lack of full footage of his fight between the second Kaiser Ghidorah, they said it's difficult to make a fighting style suitable for our weapon that could successful defeat it."

With a heavy sigh, Matthew slipped his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the sapphire crystal. Rotating it, he stared at it for some time, admiring its edges.

"Guess this wasn't as much use as I thought," He said again.

"Not exactly," She said, "It helped us break through his defense mechanism. He could grow those on his skin. We have something for that, no worries."

"So if that's not enough, what else would we need?" Matthew said, looking up.

"His offensive and defensive attacks. How does approach and enemy and go about taking them down? It's like any fighter or competition, you look at your opponent and study them. That way you know how to approach them," She said, leaning back with a smile. Her tawny brown hair was curled up into a bun. Crossing her legs, she leaned back into the chair. The wind only blew her loose-hanging bangs.

"Only hard part is getting him to come out of his rabbit hole," Matthew said.

"Which does make it difficult, considering it practically vanished after the attack. It didn't leave any signs of destruction leaving the city. No footprints, no DNA samples, nothing," She said.

"There may…" Matthew trailed looking back out to the ocean.

"What?" She asked.

"I had small glimpses of it. It seemed to have a very...proud ego. It would mostly likely not deny a fight if it came across another kaiju," Matthew said, rubbing his chin.

"You want to... _attract_ another kaiju to the city?" She asked, displeased with the suggestions.

"Not directly into the city," He replied in a defensive tone. "Merely bring one out of hiding. If we could get it near Japan, or in the countryside, it might be enough to attract it out."

"I don't know...people, could get hurt from this," She said, she set her tea back down.

"Amelia, more people will die if this kaiju isn't eliminated," Matthew said.

"I know, I know, it's just…" She trailed off.

"Being in this position, you're going to have to make risky decisions, and this might be the only way to get what we need. I already told you the Japan's EDF won't help us, we're on our own," Matthew said. With a brief second of thought, Amelia eventually nodded with a deep sigh.

"Very well, but you cannot get caught doing this. If they find you so much tried to have a kaiju attack Japan, it'll be a lot worse the end to our project," Amelia said, pointing a stern finger at her.

"I understand, I know what to do, trust me," Matthew said, raising his hands in defense. Now looking irritated, she stood up with her bag slung onto her shoulder.

"I have to go, I have another urgent meeting at 4:00. You remember that the press conference is scheduled for tomorrow, correct?" She asked, turning around.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be there on time," He said, standing up as well. He walked her to the door, his drink still in his hand.

"Take care, Amelia," He said with a gentle tone. She gave him short smile before treading down the stairway. His smile dropped off and he turned back to look out at the ocean. He pulled out the crystal and looked at it some more.

"You'll come out," Matthew mumbled to himself. Placing the shard back into his jacket.


	3. The Announcement

Propped up by his elbow, X rested his face in his hand, pushing food around on his plate with his fork. Being a meal he hasn't he was skeptical of trying. Picking it up, and twirling it, he put back down as he curled his top lip.

"You've hadn't had a problem eating everything else we gave you. Go on, you might like it," Ozaki pestered, his tone mildly annoyed.

"Hmph," X replied, putting his fork back down. "What is this again?"

"It's Soba. It's just pasta. You've had things like this before," Miyuki said. X merely replied with another "Hmph" and pushed it around again. Sam's eyes drifted over to X without moving his head. He kept eating, ignoring X's comments altogether.

"I'm not hungry," X mumbled, leaning back.

"Then you don't have to eat," Ozaki replied, still in an irritated voice. Sam suddenly cleared his throat.

"So, Miyuki, was there anything that happened today that you would like to comment on?" Sam's force small talk was obvious, but it was better than sitting in silence.

"Not really, though I did hear that your ship's construction will begin tomorrow if I heard correctly," Miyuki said.

"Yes, we finalized the blueprints, not it's a matter of building the outer shell. Probably the easiest part. The engine is what will hinder us," Sam said.

"It's nothing like we've ever made, we can use all the help we can get. I heard that…"

Ozaki began to focus on X, and the conversation became a blurb. The young Xilien was too occupied picking at his cold food, he didn't notice Ozaki focusing on him. From what used to be difficult to muster up the strength, for now, became second nature. Ozaki could easily detect the inner workings of a being's body. Almost like an X-ray, he could see the heart beating, and the lungs inhaling and exhaling. But he could also start to detect emotions. Though it was somewhat more difficult than his x-ray vision, he could get an overall 'sense' as to what the person is feeling.

Since X still hadn't noticed him, he looked to see what X was feeling. He could break eye contact at this point. From the first glimpse, he could tell X actually was hungry. Starving in fact, he hadn't enough throughout the day. He could also sense the usual annoyance and irritation he feels on a daily basis. But he also could sense something new. It was a bit darker than usual. It felt...sad? Ozaki couldn't actually pinpoint, he began to dig deeper.

"Mind cutting that out?" X blurted out, cutting into Sam's and Miyuki's conversation. Miyuki took offense but then realized he was glaring Ozaki, who looked up at him in surprise.

"Quit snooping," X mumbled again, finally taking a bite of his food. Sam looked over at Ozaki in confinement.

"Ozaki," Miyuki said, clearly annoyed by his actions.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been intrusive" Ozaki quickly apologized, knowing it wasn't something he could defend. X just huffed at him and continued eating. The remaining part of the meal was quiet, and X quickly retreated back to the basement as soon as it was over.

"Why do you do that?" Miyuki asked. As Ozaki cleaned the counter and put away the food, she washes the dishes. She kept her voice as Sam's room wasn't far off, even though his door was shut.

"I was just practicing. I've only done it a couple of times on him. He caught on a lot quicker this time," Ozaki said.

"Well, he probably got annoyed with you doing it," She said.

"I just wanted to know what got him so upset, besides the usual mood he's always in," Ozaki said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's supposed to eat twice as much as what we eat, right? Well, he's been cutting down to one meal a day. I'm surprised Sam hasn't said anything," Ozaki said.

"Maybe it's a phase Xiliens go through that we don't?" Miyuki wondered.

"I don't think so. Have you've seen him eat? He nearly went through our entire fridge once. Maybe his Drake side has an effect."

"Maybe. I could ask Sam. Why are you so concerned all the sudden?" Miyuki asked.

"Miyuki, I hate him. But I don't want him starving to death. Like you said, be the better man," He said. She looked over at him again with a smile.

"You are a better man," She said, even quieter. He smiled as he finished wiping down the counter. Tossing the towel to the side, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, leaning in. He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. He chuckled a bit, swaying her gentle side to side. She placed one of the dishes back down in the sink, leaving a small behind. She turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Miyuki's phone vibrating on the hard counter top. She broke from his grasp, but he held on with one arm still wrapped around her.

"Ozaki, come on. It could be important," She insisted, despite laughing. He let her loose and she picked up the phone. Her smile dropped as she looked puzzled.

"It's someone from work, she said there's a press conference going on now. Something about a new project by the U.S G.S.X.C and EDF program, and Matthew is involved," She said. Ozaki let out a huff.

"This can't be good," He sighed.

" _Through months of research, and with a dedicated, team we've created a weapon that we believe will become the next new effective method of handling kaiju, specifically the newly seen monster dubbed 'Dark Kaiser',"_ Amelia said as she stood at the podium, camera lights flashing.

" _Ms. Cones, what makes this weapon so different from the rest? Will this replace the 'Atragon' units, including the Gotengo?"_ A reporter asked.

" _We do not seek to replace the vessels, but instead add this to the EDF arsenal,"_ turning around pointed above to the monitor, showcasing the 'Automatrite', a kaiju-sized robotic. The crowd gasped and murmured.

" _This is the Automatrite, a fully-functional and intelligent anti-kaiju weapon,"_ She said, a meek smile showing through.

"A robot?" Sam's eyebrows furled in confinement.

"Another one?" Ozaki scoffed out.

"You've made others?" Sam asked.

"Wait, they're still talking," X said impatiently.

" _Ms. Cones, how does this differ from the previous mechas we've had in the past?"_ Another reporter asked.

" _Unlikes MechaGodzilla, Kiryu, and Moguera, this Mecha will operate without the need of on-site pilots, and operates at an intelligent level. We've coded it with fighting techniques while also staying control on base. More testing will be needed, but I can assure you, this will be a step forward in fighting kaiju, without putting soldier's lives at risk,"_ She said. The crowd murmured again, and more questions came in.

" _How do you plan to fight the 'Dark Kaiser'?"_ Someone asked.

" _We have yet to relocate the kaiju, but if it ever emerges, we will be ready for it,"_ She said, nodding her head in reassurance.

" _Is Matthew Reeds cooperated with this project?"_

" _Yes, Mr. Reeds has seen the kaiju when it attacked Japan, and now provides financial and strategic resources,"_ Amelia said. The crowd kept murmuring, but Amelia gave a farewell nod.

" _That will be it for questions thank you,"_ Amelia was escorted out room, more cameras went off and reporters weren't stretching to shove a microphone in her face, begging for another question. X shut off the television, leaning back in the sinking chair with a growling sigh.

"Attack Japan? You're making up lies now?" X said, Ozaki was going to get defensive but Sam butted in.

"It's more than likely Matthew and his accomplice are making up this falsehood. I think Matthew is doing this more to get you to come out and become exposed. Best leave not answer his call," Sam warned.

"He's challenging me with that rust bucket? Intelligence...the thing probably only knows how to walk, let alone swing," X said, a smiling forming.

"I think Sam is right, Matthew wants to expose you this way. He could never come right out and say you're alive, they would either never believe him or the EDF here can prove he worked with you. He knows it'll be too risky to flat out tell the truth," Miyuki said, sitting down next to Ozaki.

"What am I supposed to do, just sit here?" X said.

"Yes. He wins if you give in. Never spread your wings, and he'll never have a challenger for his weapon. I doubt he really wants to it to fight other kaiju. It's most likely programmed to fight only _you_ ," Sam said.

"In my drake or kaiju form, they'll never know it's me,"X continued.

"You've only transformed once, and it was the cause of an overload of energy. You could do it again, but it would be too much, and you could die" Sam argued.

"Plus we would have to come after you. Everyone would get suspicious if the EDF didn't react to a kaiju appearance. Driving you away would just cause more of a risk of someone seeing you," Ozaki said. X sunk back further in the chain, his leg crossed over. He let out another deep sigh. With a face of defeat, he stayed quiet.

"We were lucky enough to be hidden in the first place, please, don't jeopardize it," Sam said.

"Fine," X merely said. Sam didn't find it convincing, but it was better than nothing.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed now," X stood up and headed towards the basement. Sam said goodnight, but he didn't respond. They heard the slam of the door and footsteps going down the stairs, then silence.

"He acts so much like a child," Sam said, for once in a long time, looking angry. "My apologies."

"It's fine, we'll talk to Namikawa about this in the morning. I'm sure she'll have something to say," Miyuki said.

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll be approached about this. X will mostly likely get the same speech as he just did. I just hope he doesn't fall for it," Sam said, with that he gave a small bow. "Goodnight."

"Wait, Sam. There was something we wanted to ask regarding X. Have you noticed...his lack of eating lately?" Miyuki said before Sam completely exited the room.

"I have. Don't worry too much about it, I'll talk to him later." Sam said, waving his hand in a non-worrisome gesture. Saying 'goodnight' a second time, Sam went back to his room while the other two went upstairs.

Downstairs in the basement X laid back down on his bed. Laying on his side, his eyes wandered to the floor, looking underneath the bed. He laid his head back down and pulled the blankets up over himself. He turned over so his back was to the door. He laid there with his eyes wide open, taking for what felt like all night to eventually fall asleep.


	4. Abnormal

**Sorry, it took so long to finish this. I've been slacking with this story lately, but not worries, I haven't forgotten about it. Between college work and working on YouTube, not all of my attention has been put onto this fic. But I am progressing, and I'm figuring where I want to take it. So please stick around and I'll keep uploading. Be sure to review, I want to hear what you think! Give me some of the feedback!**

* * *

"Just when I thought we were in the clear..." Namikawa sat down at her desk, placing the news report down in a sloppy heap. She let out a heaving sigh, but still managed to keep an optimistic smile on her face. "How are you gentlemen doing?"

"Very well, thank you," Sam said with a slight bow, returning the smile. X sat in a spare chair, barely keeping his eyes open. He managed a "fine" without looking up. She didn't pay any attention to him and started looking through the files.

"The Automatrite? The names seem to be getting more and more ridiculous. Odd that our EDF division hasn't heard anything about this development, with Mr. Reeds in the mix, he has most likely taken extra measures so we didn't find out," She sighed again.

"How is this one man able to hold so much power? From what I can remember he only is the only charge of the United States' G.S.X.C, which is a separate scientific research program," Sam question, moving freely around the office.

"The United State's EDF, M-Organization, and G.S.X.C are all organized and run differently compared to ours, mainly due to the difference in laws and governments. Their G.S.X.C has become a well-known, and powerful branch in their EDF. We focus more on the military department due to having more kaiju sightings," She explained.

"So their G.S.X.C can make robots that can fight me, but yours just does...what?" X said now leaning further back into his chair.

"Well, we've mostly recovered artifacts, weapons, and any remaining technology from the original crash site. Though, the US would always request the items in return for more funding," She said, still not looking at him.

"If you actually ventured down there, you would know," Sam said blankly. X merely huffed.

"Anyway, this shouldn't be an issue," She said, looking over her files again. "The hardest part about this is to not expose X's kaiju form, which has been a success so far...let's keep it that way," She said directly, looking over at the young Xilien who was half asleep.

"I understand," He mumbled again, barely focusing. She let another deep sigh, pushing the papers aside.

"X, you may proceed to the training area, that's all I have to say," She said. He stood and walked towards the door. He stopped to see if Sam was following, but he stayed put. He turned to say something but she cut him off.

"I would like to speak to him privately," She said. He exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Sam moved his attention back towards Namikawa.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I just wanted your input on your living conditions so far, your honest input," She said, her fingers interlocking. Sam sat down in a chair, a sigh escaping his nostrils.

"He complains still, as usual. Well, a bit more than usual. I do believe that it'll only get worse for him. He needs to room to explore and venture. Being so young and energetic, being cooped up in a household isn't the best for him," He explained.

"I predicted as much. And what about you?" She asked again.

"I'm perfectly happy where I am. Though if the situation came up that X is moved, I would move with him. I still don't trust him enough on his own," He said, his voice low.

"I agree. Well, I have been thinking about this and I am trying to pull some strings for the two of you...it's not easy. I'm not sure yet what I'll get, but I can assure I am working on it," She said. He bowed his head with a soft smile.

"I am humble. I know this isn't easy on Ozaki or Miyuki, despite them willing to let us live there. Being newlyweds, being intrusive on their privacy creates a tense or...awkward atmosphere, the best I can describe it," He said.

"Yes, I know Ozaki still isn't getting along with X. But this isn't permanent, only temporary," She said. Standing up, she led him to the door.

"By the way, he looks noticeably...skinnier. Is there an issue with him eating?" She asked.

"The others have asked the same, it's fine, I assure you. I will talk to him about this," He said.

"Very well, take care, Sam," She said.

"You as well," Sam bowed before departing her office.

A second fireball collided with the thick steel wall, only leaving a black mark just like the rest. The moving target swung back and forth at an extreme pace. X tried to focus on it, and with another fireball. It missed and collided with the wall again.

"How did this guy win against a kaiju, but can't hit a moving target?" A nearby mutant commented, joking with his other comrades. X's ears picked it up their conversation and snarled back at them, his curled teeth exposed. They jumped back a bit, but even when he turned his head back around they laughed at him. Rolling his eyes, he continued to fire.

"The kid has been off lately. Gordon said, watching from the observation deck above. Ozaki stood next to him, watching every fireball miss.

"Yeah, I've notice. He's not eating, he's been more of an ass than usual," he said sighing.

"Never thought that was possible," Gordon chuckled. Looking over his file, he looked up previous practice rounds.

"He's usually good at this," Gordon said. "Good thing we don't need him to use a gun."

"It could be too the whole ordeal with Matthew has put him on edge," Ozaki said, crossing his arms.

"That's quite a stunt Matthew is pulling, but it relies heavily on X showing up to a fight. He must have a lot of faith that he's hot-headed and ignorant enough to come out," Gordon shook his head, pulling up the file on the 'Automatrite'.

"Can you blame him? He got to know him enough before, he knows that X loves to show off and ruffle feathers," Ozaki said. "Only question is, what happens if he doesn't come out. What does he have planned then?"

"Knowing him, he'll stoop low to get what he wants...I hope not too low," Gordon mumbled. "Last thing the world needs right now is another asshole to mess it up."

"Yeah, but I this peace and quiet won't last long," Ozaki said looking over at him.

"It never does," Gordon said, shaking his head with a slanted smile.

Another fireball collided with the wall, missing the target. Outrage, X roared at the fast-paced target, smacking his tail on the ground. The other members slipped by him, still smirking under their breath.

He heard them chuckle, he sneered but didn't turn around. He tried to focus again but missed the target just barely.

"Almost got it!" One member said jokingly. His comrades laughed as the irritated dragon.

"He's going to hurt them," Ozaki shifted towards the edge of his seat, watching them carefully.

"Let 'em. If they're dumb enough to mock him a dragon, then they deserve it," Gordon said. Ozaki raised his eyebrows in distaste but didn't fully disagree.

With a dozen more shots he finally hit the target. With an angered look, he trudged off. Walking by the laughing members he ignored them and shed his drake form. He left the training area and into the locker room. Still being followed by the gawking group, he tried his best to ignore them.

"I better get down there. Session's over anyway," Ozaki said as he left.

"Right, see ya around the kid," Gordon said, looking through more files.

Ozaki just made it to the bottom of the steps when he heard banging coming from the locker room. Rolling his eyes, he entered to find X fending off the attacking mutants. Though it wasn't difficult, he was able to immobilize them quickly. He held one up by the neck against the locker doors. Ozaki turned the corner with a sigh.

"Put him down, X," He said as if he's said it a hundred times before. Shoving the mutant to the ground, he walked out without saying a word. Ozaki turned to follow, leaving the injured mutants on the ground.

"Word of advice, try not to provoke him. You tend not to get hurt that way," Ozaki said before he veered the corner. With scoffs and groans, they pulled themselves back up.

"You need to stop doing that," Ozaki said, catching up to X who was rushing out of the training area. He didn't answer and kept walking.

"Are you listening?" He said.

"I am, but I don't care," He said as he stopped in front of the elevator. Pushing a button to go up, he waited patiently, not turning towards Ozaki.

"You'll eventually get punished for it," Ozaki warned. He heard him a huff of air escape his nose.

"Hasn't happened yet. Far as I'm concerned, they all attacked me first," X said stepping through the open doors. Ozaki stepped in as well, the two alone in the elevator.

"Besides, your higher-ups have more things to be concerned about that petty thing like small fights breaking out," X said, trying to hide a small smirk.

"You're an immature, childish, ill-tempered-" Ozaki almost finished.

"Thanks, dad, I'm glad to hear it. Like I've never heard it before," X snapped, his smile dropping. "Besides, I've been called worse."

He stepped out and walked at a faster pace to get away from Ozaki, but he still followed. Walking in a low-traffic hallway, Ozaki was able to keep up.

"Maybe if you listened every once in awhile, you'd learn a thing or two. Learn to stop being-"

"Okay, I get it. I'll pull it back a bit," X snapped. "I don't understand why you care. Since when did you give a shit about me?"

"Well considering you live in our house, and so does your father, and you're our responsible, if you end up in a bad situation it'll look bad on my part," Ozaki said, they veered a corner, still occupying empty hallways.

"Oh, I see. It's your reputation…" He said, a meek smile growing.

"With such a large ego, I thought you would understand," He said.

"Har har. Don't you have a meeting to go to or something?" He asked.

"Nope, in fact, I'm going to meet with Major Kumoro about some kaiju sightings. Question is, where are you going? You usually go to lunch at this time," Ozaki's eyebrows cocked in confusion.

"The science wing," He said blankly.

"Why? You never cared to wander there," Ozaki asked.

"Yeah, well maybe I want to give it a look," X said as he spun around and faced him. His eyes glaring at him. Both stopped in the 'T' of the hallway, X began to walk in his own direction.

"Fine, I'll see you later," Ozaki said in an irritated tone and turned to go in the other direction.

Approaching the wing, X was given strange looks as he had never seen these members before. Though the everyone in EDF's headquarters knew of their existence, the leaders made it clear if anyone were to reveal them, either one of two things would have happened. No one would believe them, or they would be put away for a long time.

Digging themselves into a risky situation, it was difficult at first to constrain people's anger, but after a while, the Xilien's presences became normal. They did very little to cause a commotion, despite X's outbursts, that people didn't care as much.

Venturing around an area he had never been in before, he searched for the wing where the ship was being built. His father talked about it all the time but found it odd it was in the science wing, considering it was construction. He found a map on the wall, and there was a room named "hangar" and thought that would be a good place to start.

When he approached the door, he was stopped by a guard.

"Restricted area, authorized personnel only," He said.

"What, I'm not allowed to see my own ship being built?" X said, crossing his arms.

"The construction zone is off-limits when their on-duty except for authorized personal. If you want to know more about the ship, go to room 256. They'll have plenty of information for you," He said, pointing his hand over to hallway left of him. X gave him a quiet 'thanks' and continued onward. He came upon a door with no label. Puzzled, he knocked on the door. To his surprise, his father was answered.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch?" He asked with narrowed with eyebrows.

"Well nice to see you too. I wanted to see how the project was progressing," He said. With a small amount of surprise, he opened the door all the way to let him in. Miyuki was present in the room, and a large sum scientist. Most of them were much older, or middle-aged. But X noticed a younger scientist in the corner. He was too busy digging through a book to see he had entered.

"This is my son X, though I'm sure you all know him. He's here to see the progress we've made so far," Sam said, gesturing a hand and in X's direction. The older scientists barely acknowledged him, giving a small nod then turning back to their work. But at the mention of his name, the younger scientist swung his head around from his book. X didn't see him before he rushed over to him, holding up a clipboard with an eager expression.

He wore glasses and was short, even compared to X. He was thin and lean. His white lab coat seemed too large for him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had auburn brown hair and cut short, but slicked over to one side.

Before X could say anything, Sam cut in.

"X, this is Patrick Torres, he's a transfer from the United States, joining our G.S.X.C program," Sam extended his hand in introduction.

"Patrick, you know X," he said, bringing his hand back in a gesture towards X.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've been waiting for some time to, uh, meet you," The young scientist stumbled on his words. X cocked an eyebrow in confusion. He was surprised to see someone so _enthused_ to see him.

"Ummm, yeah," X could only make out. Miyuki says that Patrick was struggling to make first impressions and approached the two.

"Patrick is an intern to the program, though he was moved to our branch due to having more interest in the culture and more understanding of Xiliens rather than the military and weapons analysis most top branches have in the United States," She said.

"I've had a fascination with Xiliens ever since the program began. Especially the history of Kaisers and how it links with humans. I just never thought I would be here, standing in front of one," He said, a large grin engulfed his face. Though, X could sense his nervousness.

"I see. You don't seem to scare," X said crossing his arms.

"Oh no, I am quite petrified," Patrick said, "but as a scientist, I tend to get past things to keep learning. I haven't gotten any time to study Shinichi Ozaki and his abilities, but now you're here an _Xilien_ Kaiser, I can learn a lot more."

X opened his mouth, but Miyuki jumped him to it.

"X is very busy with training, and other matters. I've told you that you can study him when he has the time. For now, stay focused on the subject at hand," She said. Though it was obvious he embarrassed, he kept his smile wide.

"Of course. Sorry for being so budging in, I hope it's okay for future reference. I'm open at any time," He said.

"I'll keep it in mind," X said blankly. Patrick turned to followed two of his other fellow scientists to another connected room.

"Odd boy," X said, a scoff escaping his mouth.

"You're one to talk. He means well, and it'll mean a lot to him if you sat down with him once or twice and answered his questions. He's asked Sam so many, we didn't think he could have any more," Miyuki said as she pulled blueprints out from the cabinet.

"I'm confused as to how...friendly he is. It's not the usual reaction I get from people," X said, crossing his arms.

"If you're referring to you world domination, no, it doesn't affect that much, at least not on a personal level," Miyuki said.

"Really?" X asked.

"He grew up in a small town in the midwest, middle of no-where. Most of those small communities never got hit or even cited any attacks. He lived there, watching the chaos happen on the outside," She said. "Granted, it's wrong to say he doesn't have _some_ resentment for you, but he focuses more on his studying and pursuit of knowledge."

"What of his parents?" X continued.

"They weren't fully supported by him entering the field Xilien studies. But once he joined the program and persevered so well to move out here, they had a change of heart. At least from what he told me," She said, flattening the blueprints on the table.

"Hmph," He huffed out. He glanced over to see him conversing with his other scientists, waving his hands in an animated motion when he spoke.

"He talks to much," X said. He jumped slightly when he heard his father laugh, louder than he's ever heard. Controlling himself, he walked over to the table.

"You aren't exactly a mute," He said. X looked on with squinted eyebrows.

"I only joke," Sam assured. X ignored him and looked down to the blueprints.

"This is it then?" He asked.

"A work in progress. It's been going through many redraws and scraping. We're trying to find the middle ground of keeping the original design and practicality of an authentic Xilien ship, but using our own materials. So far this the final plan we've chosen," She said.

X silently glanced over the design. It was in a rough state, but an early state. He says it had a similar design to an Alpha ship, a secondary vessel that would attach itself to the mothership.

"I'm assuming too early to predict a finishing date?" He knew the answer already but wanted to ask anyway.

"Yes, far too early," She said. He went back to the print.

"Have patience, we will complete this. We're still looking through all the other Kamunes files to find any more notes to help us," Sam said.

"I can help you getting into those," X said, leaning back.

"Indeed. There are many still to be cracked opened. I can make you a copy of these prints and I'll keep you up to date on this project," Sam said.

"Thanks, I just wanted to see how it was going. Considering they won't let me into the construction area," X rolled his eyes.

"It's barely anything behind those doors. The shell hasn't even been made yet," Miyuki said. Looking down at her watch, he began to pack her things.

"It's our lunch break, you can come with us if you want," Miyuki suggested. Sam took the blueprints.

"No thanks, I have to be somewhere else. I'll see you around," X said and quickly left the room before they could ask again. They huffed in disappointment.

"I thought he was going to murder that boy," Miyuki said when X was a safe distance away from the door.

"I'm not surprised, with someone like Patrick giving him so much positive attention, it's hard to see him turn him down," Sam said.

"I just don't want him to crush his spirit, he's come too far," Miyuki said.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I'm surprised he finally came around and visited this side of the building. I wonder how long it'll be until we see him again," Sam said honestly, continuing into the other room.

Outside the door, X leaned in and eavesdropped their conversation.

"Hmph," He said a dropped eyebrows and stormed back down the hallway, out of the science wing.


	5. Lost

**I'm slowly getting there, I've been busy with midterms and other things so time on this has been slow, again. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy it! Make sure to leave feedback, I want to hear what you think!**

* * *

"Sir, a phone call from Ms. Cones," A secretary called over the phone speaker.

"I'll pick it up, thank you," Matthew said, picking the phone, "Yes?

"Do you have a minute to talk?" The commander of Japan's EDF contacted our team directly yesterday, asking for specifics about our project."

"And what did you tell her?" Matthew asked, standing from his desk to freely roam his office.

"Exactly what you told me to tell her, to see you in person. She said that she'll try to arrange a meeting as soon as possible. She seemed...very upset about it, the project I mean."

"Don't worry about them. I'll handle it," Matthew reassured, staring out of his window, city lights illuminating the dark morning sky.

"Another thing, inspections are closing in, and I was curious as to how we should handle the…'crystal' shipments," Amelia said. Matthew, with his hand in his pocket, clenched the sapphire crystal. in his hand. Pulling it out, he looked it over.

"If they ask what they are, they are used for the electronic motherboards. And if they ask where we got them, well, be creative," Matthew said, holding his up to look at it.

"I'll be sure too."

"Speaking of shipments, when is our suppose next one suppose to arrive? We still need more for the right arm," Mathew said.

"We were told tomorrow or Thursday, but I'll be sure to get a hold of our informant. Shipments have been slow lately, they could be cracking down what comes in or out. They've been digging the battlegrounds looking for authentic shards. They aren't easy to transfer," Amelia said.

"With what we have, we should be able to replicate more or manipulate its effects. We should still have enough to keep production moving. But those crystals are necessary for this machine to work against it..." Matthew said, placing the crystal back into his pocket.

"Don't worry, we'll have it up and running soon enough," Amelia said.

"Take care, Amelia," Matthew said.

"You too," Hanging up the phone, Matthew's secretary entered the room.

"Mr. Reeds, your helicopter has arrived," She said.

"Thank you Catherine," Matthew excited his office and took the elevator to the top floor. Continuing up, he made his way to roof, where his chopper sat. A US sergeant waited next to it. He was a couple of years younger than Matthew, and was more built. His hair had a greyish tint, was cut short. Wearing a standard military uniform, he greeted Matthew with a salute.

"Good to see you again," The man said, as he opened the door for Matthew.

"Good to see you too, Jonathan. Any updates?" Matthew climbed into the chopper, Jonathan followed behind him.

"We haven't found anything yet, Monster Island has been vacant lately. The kaiju must be moving around. We haven't heard anything yet from Japan's military," He explained, strapping themselves in, the helicopter took off.

"It's necessary we find one, that kaiju won't show itself unless it has an opponent to fight," Matthew said.

"This kaiju doesn't sound anything like an Earth kaiju...it hasn't emerged for food or any other activity for that matter. It met Godzilla, wouldn't he be enough? Surely he could just track him down," Jonathan asked.

"During the battle, the two had teamed up, it is unlikely they see themselves as rivals or enemies. He might wish to fight a different kaiju." Matthew said.

"Doesn't make it easy. We're looking at surrounding islands, some say that King Caesar tends to reside there, so we'll continue or search there," Jonathan said, giving Matthew some print-out of the multiple islands.

"The Okinawan God? That might work. Caesar is...less destructive compared to the other kaiju," Matthew said as he looked over the maps. Jonathan nodded in agreement.

"Just make sure not to lead the kaiju to close to Japan's shores. For our sakes, Jonathan. We want these two to fight, but not to lead to mass destruction," Matthew reminded him.

"Of course. We'll start preparing some smaller search parties to the island. It won't draw as much attention. Question is, how to lure it?" Jonathan asked.

"We have ways of handling that. Just find Caesar for me," Matthew said.

"Yes sir," Jonathan said. The continued to converse as the chopper flew out of the city, over the ocean waves.

Over in Japan, the had already set, and colder weather and rushed in over the city. A small shower of snowflakes fell to the ground, lightly. The wind was calm and barely pushed them around.

Back at Ozaki and Miyuki's home, the four had finished dinner, and X had scurried off to his downstairs room. While Ozaki and Miyuki relaxed in the living room, Sam was busy in his own quarters, looking the blueprints with a closer eye. He was startled when a loud ringing could be heard from the kitchen. The phone had rung for only a couple of seconds before Miyuki had picked it up. Sam returned his attention back to his work, but found himself distracted again as he heard footsteps approaching his area.

"Sam, it's Namikawa, she would like to speak with you," She said, handing the phone out. Puzzled, Sam took it from her hand, and with a small thank you, Miyuki left the room.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Sam? I'm sorry to call at this hour, but I figured I should tell you this over my own private phone, I don't want this information getting out to everyone, and just to be safe," She said.

"It's no bother, what is it that needs to be kept a secret?" Sam asked.

"A week or two ago, you asked me about looking into a different temporary living for X and yourself correct?" She asked. A faint smile crept across Sam's face.

"Yes, you had luck finding a place?" Sam asked.

"I did, a little better than I had thought. But, don't get your hopes up, there is still a chance this may not work. I'm pulling a lot of strings here," Namikawa said.

"May I ask where it is?" Sam continued.

"It's in fact an island, much smaller than you might think. It provides enough resources for someone to live there. It's far enough out that it won't be a common place for people to travel too," She said. Sam's eyes widened.

"An island? How were you able to do this?" He asked.

"It's not quite complete, if we have to go through with this, there will be some requirements. A facade, as you will. On public records, it will be seen as small scientific research study, with a small body of people along with it. What it really is us moving you two, plus additional help to the island to help set up a place. The only issue so far is getting funding for this to work. Once it's off the ground, and everything is set up, the project can be seen as complete, but you two will remain there," She explained.

"Brilliant," Sam said, "I am humble for this amount of effort put into it. I dare say you are spoiling us." A quiet chuckle could be heard over the line.

"There is another catch however, and more for X's sake. When the project is considered 'complete' and everyone leaves with some valid research, some will have to stay behind for...security measures. Being so much larger, it will be harder to keep track of any activity, especially for him. We'll need to ensure this, especially now with his whole 'Automatrite' situation thanks to Matthew. I hope you understand," She said.

"I do, I think extra security measure can helpful in an area like that. But maybe not just for X, maybe in case any unwelcome outsiders decide to venture the island," Sam suggested.

"Indeed, the last thing we need is a rumor going around that you're here, and proof to go with it," Namikawa sighed.

"Thank you, Namikawa, for this opportunity. I don't think we could be any more grateful," Sam said.

"It's the least I can do. Like I said, we have to make sure this works first," She said.

"Of course. Thank you again for this, Goodnight," Saying their goodbyes, Sam hung up the phone and returned it to the kitchen. Sam proceeded to tell them what she said.

"Really? An island? That sounds like a lot, even by Namikawa standards," Ozaki said.

"I know, it seemed like a bit of stretch. But, maybe that'll be enough for X. Enough room for him at least, plus, not as many people," Sam said, his fingers curled around his chin.

"It would be a great place to train as well. Much more open space. Just...don't start a wildfire," Miyuki said comically.

"I'm not the one to warn," Sam replied with a grin.

"Shouldn't you tell him?" Ozaki asked.

"I will, probably not until tomorrow morning. I won't bother him with it tonight," Sam said.

"Well, here's to the island," Miyuki said, holding up her small glass of wine she had been drinking.

Later into the night, the house was quiet and dark. It was nearing 4:30 in the morning, and moonlight gave off enough luminance to see everything, and cast heavy black shadows.

In the basement, X was getting dressed in some heavy clothes. Pulling up his boots and throwing on his jacket, he checked to make sure he didn't hear anyone upstairs. After double checking, he ventured outside and shut the door behind him quietly. When he was in the woods, he looked over his shoulder and checked his watch. When the coast still looked clear, he transformed. It took only a moment, his transformation progressively getting faster and faster. Standing in the snow, the drake shivered. His cold blood threw him off as he wasn't used to the cold weather like he was in his humanoid form. Nevertheless, he took flight.

Like an owl, his flaps were nearly silent, and he ascended as far as he could so he could be mistaken as a bird for any early-morning travelers on the road. Peering over the snow-covered woods, he felt a warm sensation. A peace of mind almost. With a toothed grin, he spun and dove with ease, feeling the chilling air bite at his scales as wisped around.

He eyed an isolated spot in the distance, a rocky formation near a petit pond. Not seeing any oncoming headlights on the nearby road, X descended slowly down to the ledge. Elegantly he landed softly on the rock, barely making a sound. He dipped his nose down to the pond as saw that it had a thin layer of ice already forming on the top. His breathing escaping his nostrils rolled steam across the top of it.

Eyeing his surroundings, X took in the sounds of nature, and felt the snow crunch beneath his massive claws. He made another toothy grin as he made imprints in the snow. But the fun began to fade as he felt himself get too cold. To be safe, he let out a narrow beam of flame, more precisely controlled. The blue jet flame melted the snow and heated up the rock. He laid down on it, and felt himself warm up.

He laid there for some time, lost in his thoughts. Resting his head on his paws, he could almost fall asleep there. He even lost track of time. He rose to change form when he heard a low hum in the distance. His webbing popped up in alert, turning his head toward the noise. He heard it approaching, getting louder. When he realized what it was it, it was too late. It was already over the tree top's height. A helicopter flying at low altitude. In a panic, he darted into the woods, hiding beneath the tree. It passed by, but he couldn't see which way it went.

Calming himself, he began to head back towards the house. Trotting through the brush and leaves, he looked over his shoulders to make sure he wasn't being followed. He could hear the helicopter again, but wondered if it was a different one. Or the same one circling back around.

" _Did they see me?"_ X kept thinking to himself. Shaking himself of those thoughts, he pressed on. Not too longer after though, X realized something.

He was lost.

Looking around, the woods didn't look familiar. He lost site of the road, or the direction of the house. Deep in the woods, he couldn't tell which direction was where. He narrowed his eyebrows and huffed. Frustrated, and just kept walking straight, hoping, that he could find the road again. He knew if he would take flight, that helicopter would see him for sure.

It was taking too long, and now dawn was coming, and he was still lost. He began to feel the pressure. He looked around like a loose swivel. He heard the helicopter again, but couldn't pinpoint its direction.

With no options left, he was left with flight. He found a clearly, and made sure the helicopter was visible. With a bountiful leap, he rose above the tree's height, and was able to see where he was. But it wasn't far enough. Not seeing the helicopter, he rose further in his hover. Gaining altitude, he saw the road, and the distant city glow. He notice an increase in traffic on the road as well.

" _Perfect,"_ He thought to himself. Landing on the ground in loud thud, he took off sprinting towards the direction of the city. He was a blur to anyone walking by or even driving. He followed the road's path until he recognized where he was. With as much strength that his cold muscles could give him, and darted through the woods.

When the house came into view and transformed back. He slowed his sprint down to a jog as he stopped outside of his door. Looking at his watch it read 6:05.

"Shit," He mumbled to himself. He opened the door to the basement, and with one step in, he saw Sam across room. Standing with his arms crossed, a dark and angry look on his face. X's freezing red cheeks turned pale. He shuffled and closed the door behind him. Removing his hood, he stood in silence as his father glared at him with deadly eyes. X didn't want to say anything, he didn't know what he could say. He was caught, red handed. There was no way out of this one. So he waited, waited until Sam spoke up.

"Where were you?" Sam asked with gritted teeth. His voice was low, and trembling in his throat. X hesitated for a moment until he let out a deep sigh. He began pulling off his winter clothing.

"Out," He merely said. Sam raised his eyebrows.

" _Out?"_ Sam hissed, "Out where? How far did you go?"

"I only went up the road a ways, nothing much," X said. Sam approached him, his arms still crossed.

"X, just be straightforward with me. Enough with these vague answers. Tell me," Sam seethed. X not wanting to fight, just walked around him, he began putting away his clothes.

"Like I said, I only went up the road a ways. There's a clearing away from the road where I usually sit. No one sees's me and no one approaches me," As soon as he finished his sentence, he realized his mistake.

"Usually? You've done this before?" Sam asked, his voice getting louder. Knowing there was no way in avoiding this, he turned to face Sam.

"Yes, okay, I have snuck out of this house everyday, early in the morning, gone up to the clearing and sit there. Just sit there, then, I come back before you come and get me. I cover my face so no see's me, no ever has," X said impatiently. "I'm sorry I broke our little rule a bit by taking a small stroll up the hill."

"X, it doesn't matter how far it is. You are not allowed to leave this property. We agreed to that. You can get us serious trouble for this, even Ozaki and Miyuki," Sam said, his eyes still narrowed. Before X could speak, Sam chimed in again.

"Have you been going into your drake form?" Sam asked.

"It's not-"

"Have you?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes, today. But it was the only time. I flew high enough so no one could see me," X sighed. Sam merely shrunk his eyebrows lower.

"X, you cannot be doing this, you pose a risk of being seen!" Sam said.

"But I haven't! I've been safe about it. I mean, a helicopter flew by but I was in the brush, it probably-"

"What?" Sam asked.

"It was no big deal, it was just a quick flight! I'm not hurting anyone," X said, pacing back and forth.

"You are missing the point. We both made a promise to Commander Namikawa and the others that we would not leave past this property unless it's to the EDF. No other interaction is allowed. Why is this so hard for you to understand?" Sam asked.

"I don't see-"

"Why is it so difficult for you to follow these basic instructions?" Sam's blood began to boil. He was at a tipping point. X turned in angered daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't appreciate being locked up in this house for months on end! I'm sorry that maybe I want to go be by myself for a moment without three people breathing down my neck all time to make sure I'm not causing trouble!" X said, his voice raised to a holler. Sam didn't speak, but his expression didn't change. X just sighed and plopped himself down onto the bed, his back turned. He began taking off his boots.

"Temporary living," He muttered, "I'm sorry that my innocent alone time broke your precious rules."

Sam hesitated for a moment, carefully planning on what to say next. He knew that this would be a good time to ask about what could be bothering him.

"X...do you feel alright?" Sam asked his tone down to a whispered. X spun his head around, confused by the peculiar question.

"What are you talking about?" X asked. Sam walked around the bed to face him face-to-face.

"You haven't been eating enough. You've had more outbursts with staff at work. And now I find you sneaking out. What is it that's bothering you?" Sam asked, his anger completely depleted. X looked up narrowed eyebrows, shocked as to how quickly he changed his tone. He paused for a moment before responding.

"I'm fine. I just like to go for a walk," X said, turning his eyes downward as he got another boot off. Sam placed himself next to him. He didn't look up at him.

"You and I both know it's not because of that," Sam said, "You can tell me."

X merely let out a 'hmph' and threw the other boot off. Pushing to the side, he still didn't speak. But Sam wasn't giving up.

"X, you can trust me," He said.

"Yeah, but you sure as hell don't trust me," X said. Sam was pulled back by his words. He didn't respond as he pondered on what he meant.

"You thought I was going to actually hurt that kid, just because he yapped so much. You said that I would probably never go back there again because you were so shocked when I showed up to visit," X said. Sam's face began to turn red, realizing what he did. X just sighed.

"I get it, I can get a little crazy and get out of control. But as far as I'm concerned, you think of me the same way as everyone else does," X said, looking straight at him. Sam paused, not knowing what to say. X shook his head and went to stand up.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. X stopped himself.

"I'm sorry that I've treated you that way...I've never consciously thought about it. I shouldn't say things like that. I know now how hard it is for you, and I probably never saw it because I don't seem to be having a hard time with this," Sam said, looking back at him. X's mouth gaped open slightly.

"But that's no excuse, and I'm sorry for disrespecting you like that," Sam said. He waited for X's reply, but he remained quiet for a moment. Turning away he folded his fingers up, grasping his hands.

"Thank you," He mumbled, not looking up at him. Sam gave a faint smile, then peered down at his watch.

"It's getting late. You should get ready," Sam said as he stood up, "There was something else I was going to tell you. But it can wait now for the drive over."

X turned around before he went up the stairs.

"What?" He asked, his curiosity rising. Sam merely smiled at him as he continued up the stairs. With a furrowed brow, he hurried to get ready and raced up the stairs.


	6. Dirrani

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Man, college takes up a lot of time. I finally got back around to this, and I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner! I was stuck on writer's block for awhile as well, and backed up art projects at school didn't help. I'm hoping to keep this going, and I'll keep updating as much as possible. I graduate in January, so some free time will come up. In the meantime, enjoy! You all enjoying? No? Then leave me some feedback! I want to hear you guys! What's good, what's not so good? Come on don't be shy, I want to hear what you guys think!**

A couple miles further south of Japan, a group soldiers carefully tread upon the sandy beach of an island. They were accompanied by Sergeant Jonathan, who eyes traveled upward at the looming mountains ahead. With a hefty sigh, he pushed his small platoon upward. The hot noon sun beamed down on them, scalding whatever skin was revealed through their armor and uniforms. Soon, they felt the relief of shade as the looming trees sat overhead.

Through the thick brush of the jungles, the soldiers trudged on with solemn expressions, bent on the mission. Two carried small devices in front of them, which both beeped on a pattern, the noise intensifying by a crawl as they approached the mountains.

"We're getting closer, sir. Tracking shows we're heading in the right direction," One of the tracker-bearers stated. "Six klicks, estimated."

"Good. All of you keep your eyes open," Jonathan said, "They say his kaiju is much more docile to human interaction, but that doesn't mean it's absent of any hostility. We're in his territory, so keep a low profile."

"What exactly are the G.S.X.C plan on doing to him? They had something to lure him off the island?" A grunt stated, leading up the back.

"I don't know, some piece of freak equipment they've come up with, as usual. Our job isn't to worry about that, our job is to find this gargantuan mutt," Jonathan said, almost snapping back at his squad. Tired of island hopping in the hellish heat, they all went quiet and continued onward.

Reaching a mountainside slope, the tracking device became more intense. A dot had appeared on the small screen, unmoving.

"Sir, less than 3 klicks away," The soldier said almost whispering, despite knowing a kaji could never hear him.

"You think we would see him about now," Another muttered from behind looking around across a vast canyon.

"Stay alert! Briggs, how close is this?" Jonathan said. The soldier looked down at his device and noticed it stopped beeping. He gave it a smack, that kicked it back to life. But as he did, the beeping continued, but the dot began to move.

"Target is moving. Lucas, you getting this?" Briggs looked over.

"Affirmative, readings are the same, the target is moving about 2 klicks away!"

"Then where is it?" Some of the soldiers were on a spiral, looking over the canyon edge to try and see where it was moving from. The squadron came to a halt as they began to hear faint rumbles in the distance. It formed a footstep pattern. The sound grew louder, shook the stone beneath them. They shrunk down to a kneel as the Okinawan God emerged from behind a mountainside cliff. Unaware of their presence, Caesar continued onward, trudging through the tropical forest. Taking a sharp right, he began to walk in the valley, right alongside the squadron.

Despite Caesar not veering over them, all of the soldiers shrunk to the ground as much as they could. None of them seemed to even breathe. Their tracking devices were shut off, only the noise of kaiju footsteps, and the low, nasal breathing from Caesar. His ten-second pass by felt like an eternity for the soldiers. After he passed, he continued weaving between each valley like a maze. At one point, he even climbed over a hillside. Jonathan stood back up, seeming unphased by the experience, where everyone else began to breathe again as well.

"Never had a close encounter, gentlemen?" He asked. "Briggs, get comms up and going and get the G.S.X.C on the line. We have his location and tell him we'll trail him as far as we can. Seems our dog is taking a casual walk," Jonathan said, shifting his gear then heading back down the mountainside towards Caesar's direction. The rest of the looked dumbfounded, but eventually packed up and followed sue.

"Having issues?" Sam asked, walking to X who was busy poking around with a locked Kamune. Other scientists didn't bother him, but Patrick seemed to occasionally look over his shoulder to watch X try and hack into the locked device.

X sighed as he fiddled with various other devices hooked up to it.

"This one's a bit tricky, but I'm close. Whoever put a lock on this one, he might have something in here he didn't want anyone to see," He said, looking at a small screen.

"This is your third one today?" Miyuki asked, "I would hate to have been one a member of the ship with your slippery fingers."

"Hey, to be fair, I only did this before our journey, and never on anybody I liked, or under my command," X said, lifting a defying finger.

"Your choice in morals doesn't take away the fact you broke into someone's personal belongings," Sam said with crossed arms, though his tone didn't sound upset in any way.

"Sure, sure. Now let me finish this here, I'm almost done with it," X said, returning his focus back to the device. Patrick was nearing falling backward on his heels looking at X's equipment before an older scientists pulled him back to his work in front of him.

In mere minutes, X popped open the Kamune, and the others gathered around to look.

"Schematics. Lots of schematics, I'm not sure exactly for what. I thought you guys had a working design, why did you need to dig more of these out for you?" X asked handing the electronic sheets to Sam.

"Well, since you had been coming around more lately, we thought to put you to some good use. We've needed more reference for some outer details," Miyuki jokes. "Besides, Ozaki tells me you don't play well with the other children over at the training area…"

"You'd thought after beating the shit out of them several times, they wouldn't get the idea," X grumbled, reading through the Kamune for more items. "Besides, I want to know how soon this ship construction can get up and running."

"And here I thought you had some inch of interest in science," Miyuki said, looking over the device Sam handed to her.

"There's a reason I'm really good and punching and killing things," X said again, as he then pulled out what looked like a pendant, hooked onto an interlocking chain. He held it up further to inspect it.

"What's that?" Miyuki asked.

"A Dirrani," Sam said, reaching out a hand to take from X's. He held it up the light to look it over. It was four-sided, with the tip being long and narrow, and the base forming a triangular shape. The material was odd in color and in texture. It seemed porous, but to the touch, it felt like glass, and the holes seemed as though they were there at all. It had looked like a transparent white when X had taken out of the box, but when it was shown in the light, it seemed to completely change colors, not just reflect off a shine.

"It's beautiful. What's a Dirrani?" Miyuki asked as Sam placed it in her hands, as she looked it over.

"It's a pendant often exchanged between mates who wish to make their relationship permanent, much like how you exchange rings when you wish to marry," Sam said. "It's one of the customs of marriage on Planet X."

"What is this made of?" She asked, handing it back.

"The name is lost to me, but it is a rare mineral. The rarer or the more elegant the material is, the more it shows...well, the best way to say it is how much the other cares. It sounds shallow, but it's no different than the expensive rings human buy for others," Sam explained.

"Explains why the lock was so tight," X said, looking back through the Kamune. As he dug, he began to uncover more, letters written in actual paper and even photographs. He slightly pulled one up, but not enough for Sam or Miyuki to see. It was a photo of a man and women. And at their feet, a child. A Xilien child, as it didn't have a human disguise yet. They seemed to stand outside, near a wooded area, he couldn't think of where.

For a moment, without realizing it, X was lost in thought staring at the photo. As if a sudden realization that this father, or mother, won't ever see each other again, or their child. He was locked onto the photo for awhile, baffled about how this is overwhelming him. He had thought this several if not hundreds of times before but just seeing it began to sink into him like an anchor. The feeling of guilt began to drown him. He had always his mistakes had led them to this end.

Then he began to think back on his Kamune, sitting underneath his bed. The drowning thoughts seemed to overtake him to the point where he couldn't hear Sam calling his name. He tapped him on the shoulder, which pushed him out of his focus as if someone had shaken him awake.

"You okay?" Sam asked, confused more than anything.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," X said, placing the photo back down before they saw it, saying it in a way like it never happened. Before Sam or Miyuki could continue, one of the scientists had called them over to look over the new schematics that were unveiled. X quickly placed the letters and photos back into the Kamune in an organized fashion. Sam had placed the Dirrani back on the table. X gingerly placed the pendant back into the box and closed it up.

At the other table, the schematics were sprawled out, Sam began to reorganize it. Lined up in different rows and columns, all were grouped by parts, ship areas, and so on. Sam helped them with translation, which Patrick was vigorously writing down in his pad, sometimes interrupting to ask for spelling for some words.

The parts were mainly for shield generators, and how they worked. There were also some spare blueprints on ship hulls, a piece they had been missing. Combined with the other schematics X had mustered that day, they had more than plenty to continue their work. A final design was nearing completion, and this was like the cherry on top.

As they began to disperse into their groups to look further over the details, X notice Patrick glancing over his notes, seeming to mouth something, almost like pronouncing a difficult word. His lips sneered back in the struggle as he tried to figure out the notes he had quickly scribbled down. His eyebrows narrowed as he strained to read his own writing. X approached, almost without him knowing, to look over his shoulder. He noticed he had written down the word for 'shield'. Poorly.

He couldn't help but give a slanted grin, humored by his attempt. But as Patrick continued to try to pronounce it, his mouthing turning into mumbles. Tired of hearing him butcher the word any longer, X made an abrupt cough.

Patrick nearly jumped out of skin when he spun around to see the sly Xilien. Before he could get out a word, X pointed down at the word.

"Ruzriz," X said, dragging his finger across the page. "He doesn't do a good job explaining that some of those letters are...well, not the same as your letters. The 'U' is more like a long 'O', and the 'riz' is more known as a 'zeer' sound. So, it comes out like 'Roo-zeer'."

Patrick's face lite up with endless joy. He looked back over the list.

"Ah man, t-thanks! What, uh, what about this one?" Patrick asked. He pointed down to another word. X glanced back down at the notebook, see he was pointing at the word for "generator".

"Cindek," X said, his eyes tilting in a more show-offish manner. "The 'C' is actually a 'Qwi' sound. And the 'dek' is pronounced 'deck'. Hence, 'Qwin-deck'."

"Man, this is great! I've always struggled with this language. Never been a linguistic. Though, the dialect seems different with each schematic we find," Patrick observed.

"Large ship with lots of personal means a large pool of diversity. We had people from far and wide. It's a requirement for a Xilien of my rank to know six, no, eight languages before reaching this level of leadership," X said, boasting to the young scientist.

"Eight, that's quite a few," Patrick said, his attention pulled away from the busy scientists working away from him.

"Most of them hail from the same language, just a different dialect. Much easier to learn than others," X crossed his arms, his smiling beaming to the point where he could feel Miyuki roll her eyes.

"I wish I could learn more about this. This is something my essay could really use," Patrick said. The word made X's eyebrow pop in intrigue. Sam and Miyuki both exchanged quick looks as if they knew what would transpire.

"An essay? For what?" X asked.

"Well, I'm writing an extensive piece about Xiliens, with as much information I can muster. Such as, uh, language, culture, government, military, environment, flora and fauna life, and of course, Kaisers," He said, his beaming smiling still growing.

"Was that why you wanted to ask me some questions?" X asked.

"It is, and I was wondering if you might have the time today to sit down and maybe answer some of them?" Patrick nervously gripped his clipboard, his cheeks getting red without him even realizing it.

"Oh I would but I-" X was cut off by Miyuki raising her head from the table and shaking it, her eyes in a death glare.

"I, uh, have lunch first, but afterward I can. If you're free?" X asked, nervously retracing his steps.

"Great!" Patrick said, too occupied in being overwhelmed with an adrenaline rush to notice X's apparent nervousness and even uneasiness as Patrick seemed to lighten up to him more.

Sitting down in a comfortable seating area, Patrick organized his papers in front of him while X sat patiently, watching him as he nervously stumbled as he pushed papers around. Leaning on his elbow and propped up with three fingers, X sat with an amused smile. Not necessarily annoyed, but entertained by the lack of confidence Patrick seems to have when it comes to being around X's presence.

All set up, a notepad and pen in, hand Patrick begins.

"Now I should note there is a noticeable variation between some of these questions some are broader and what I consider 'trivial', whereas others can be much more personal. If you feel there are some questions you don't want to answer, you don't have to, I understand," Patrick said, his words beginning to string out much smoother.

"Alright," X straightened up, giving him his undivided attention. "By the way, has my father been given these questions as well?"

"Yes, if you wish to know what he said to some of them, I could tell you. But, he has asked me to refrain from revealing some answers, as he considered them a little too personal," Patrick said, looking through the notepads of his previous interview.

"Of course," X sighed to himself.

The list started with basic, even comical in X's eyes, questions about his experiences on Earth so far, compared to Planet X. Favorite season, though that wasn't very fair due to only seeing two, and sleeping through the others. His favorite food, which X found amusing, but then had a self-realization that he enjoys the food more than he had thought, as it was hard to answer.

Questions about Kaisers eventually came up. He asked him about the history and as much he could tell him. Sam had apparently given enough for a lecture, while X was struggling with even the names of previous Kaisers. He asked more questions about X's Drake powers, which X had a feeling of self-pride to be able to list off quite a bit of info, considering he spent a lot of time studying it in the previous battle against Juraan. Patrick scribbled down as fast as possible as X spun out facts, from his crystal ability to his fire breath. He even got onto the topic of different species of dragons.

Winding in after almost 2 hours of questions, X felt as if they were reaching the end, as he didn't think Patrick would have any more for him, but then he pulled out a new sheet.

"Alright, so these are more of the personal questions I talked about. Like I said, if you find any you don't want to really answer, that's fine," Patrick said.

"Sure, sure," X said, with the wave of his hand. Leaning back into the chair, the fatigue was starting to creak on him, but he was still willing to keep talking.

"So, as far as growing up, let's say from the earliest time you can remember, what was it like? Schooling? Friends? Ah, maybe and jobs or roles you took?" Patrick asked. X for second froze. He realized now that the questions ahead wouldn't be easy to answer. His sly smirk and confident look he had been holding up the whole time suddenly slipped off like a curtain that was ripped off. He tried to focus and think, his past was a sensitive topic, and one he doesn't share lightly, especially with people he knows little off.

"Uhhh…" X struggled as he tapped his finger on the chair.

"It's okay, take your time," Patrick smiled, his pen itching at the end of the piece of paper, a full grin still on his face.

"Well, I don't...remember most of it. I had a good home life, my parents were very giving but...fair," X felt like he was stepping over a glass. He had a sense of pride not to refuse, not look...sensitive in his eyes. But he also didn't feel comfortable giving him his real past.

"My friends were-" He stopped, as he remembered back on the Dirrani, his mind suddenly flatlined on the subject at hand. He suddenly felt the urge to not talk about it anymore. Dignity or not, he felt it would only get worse if he continued on the topic.

"I...would prefer not to answer this question," X said, his voice lowering. Patrick, seeing his mood had changed, picked up on the cue. Without missing a beat.

"That's okay, nothing to worry about. Could you still answer the question about schooling or rules?" He asked. X thought about this, not as hard as subject as the others.

"Well, I don't quite remember much of the earlier years, but the schooling later owns, which, I can only equate to what you humans call college, went smoothly. I learned must of what I know besides my military training which took place afterward. It had its up and downs, but, it overall was...memorable I could say," X said. With a new smile, Patrick scratched away with his pen. Swallowing a hard lump, X prepared for the next question.

"As far as parenting goes, I'm aware you had a mother and a father," Patrick said. X couldn't help but his eyes at the very obvious statement.

"Now I know a bit about your father, uhh, o-obviously. But, can you tell me a little more about your mother?" Patrick asked. A similar feeling struck X, but he wasn't going to give in this time, he tried his best to not be extensive.

"She was…" He hesitated, the noise of nearby clock keep the room from being completely silent, and along with some traffic on the road next to the window.

"She was kind. She had a really gentle heart and seemed to care about everyone's well-being. He was also strong-willed, even stubborn. Probably got that from her," X chuckled. "She was also...beautiful. Smart, even for-"

He stopped in a sudden halt, wondering if Patrick knew about his mother being human. But since he had talked to Sam, he most likely did. But he felt the ending of the sentence would have been insulting, something he usually doesn't mind being. He just continued like it never happened.

"She was very caring, and helped me through...quite a bit," X said. "That's, all I really have to say."

When the scribbling noise stopped, Patrick looked into to the new question.

"Alright, well this one maybe be a bit...well, bit more personal than before but, have you had any significant other in your life? Maybe ways back or…" Patrick trailed off to let X think about it. X was thrown back into the familiar feeling again. The Dirrani came to mind, the photo, everything. X thought he was delaying the response but was, in fact, tripping over his words like tumbling downhill on a mountainside. He looked down slightly, averting his eyes.

"I..can't," He managed. Patrick was slightly confused on whether or not this meant no to question or perhaps talking about something else.

"Is that...do you not feel-" Patrick started, but X quickly cut him off.

"I can't talk about this. I think I'm calling it quits for the day," X said shortly, his gaze quickly got narrow and dark. Patrick swallowed hard as he wrote down his remaining notes.

"S-sorry, of course, not a problem," He began to pick up his documents and put them back into his binder. X noticed his flustered actions again. With a heavy sigh, X placed his hand on his face.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to snap at you," X said, almost in a mumble. "I just...have issues with some questions like those."

"No, no it's fine. Honest, I know how hard those questions can be," Patrick said as he packed up the remaining papers. "You're father...had some issues on some as well."

"He refused some questions as well?" X asked.

"No, it's more he didn't really...want you to hear most of the answers to the remaining questions," Patrick said, tip-toeing on each word.

"Which questions?" X asked, confused.

"Well, we didn't get to them. But it was a question that asked how the one person felt about the other, and maybe their strengths and weakness, their history and so on," Patrick seemed to be gripping his pen like his life depended on it. X saw that he felt he shouldn't have been giving this information away.

"I see...so what he said was personal towards me?" X said, sinking into his chair slightly.

"Yes, I would say so," Patrick said. "Look, I never meant it to be anything serious between you two, it was more of just a compare and contrast between two members of a family. I hope I didn't offend you…"

X was taken aback. He wanted to be angry at the spooked scientist but could see through him as an innocent boy just trying to learn. He knows that he wasn't responsible for Sam withholding his answers.

"No, Patrick, it's fine. It's not a big deal," X said. Patrick cracked open his folder again, reaching for a paper.

"Did you want to answer the final question?" Patrick asked. X looked at him then to the folder. With a sigh, he stood up.

"Only that despite all I've said or done, I still care about him. More than he knows," X said, turning towards the door. Patrick stood to shake his hand. For a moment, there was a pause. X hesitated as he looked down at his reached out grasp. With a slanted smile, he shook his hand.

"Thank you for this opportunity, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it," Patrick said, in a calm demeanor.

"You're welcome, and thank you for hearing me out," X said as he headed towards the door. Before he left, he stuck his head back into the room.

"By the way, Patrick, that last question," X said.

"Yes?" Patrick asked.

"I want you to keep it a secret," X said, before shutting the door behind him.


	7. Okinawa God

**Be sure to drop a review! I wanna know what you think so far! Good or bad, I'm open to any criticism! Other than that, I hope you're all enjoying it! And thank you for your support!**

* * *

A couple of days after the events of finding King Caesar on a far Pacific island, the sun was slowly beginning to reach the far horizon. The tall skyscrapers cast weak shadows with as little light it could get through the patches of clouds.

The quiet evening was soon interrupted by the sound of crashing waves and a swaying shadow approaching the city in a low rumble. Kaiju feet swayed underneath the water as it swam closer to the shore. One of its foot triggered an alarm rigged below, sending off sirens and automatically turning on searchlights. The beams hit the kaiju's face, revealing King Caesar. He began to climb up the drop-off and reach the dry land. By then, the EDF had signaled for its defenses and made their phone calls.

"So far it's only him. It shouldn't take long, the Gotengo will push it back," Ozaki said, throwing on his coat and grabbing his keys. Miyuki braced him with a hug. "I'll be back, stay here until you hear otherwise."

"Be safe," Miyuki said. Ozaki rested a kiss on her forehead.

"Stay safe, Shin'ichi," Sam said. With a small nod, Ozaki departed. The commotion wasn't loud enough for X to hear downstairs. He sat in his chair, and his Kamune sat in front of him on a desk. He held his gaze on it. With a quick sigh, he reached out to the key dial, but he halted right before he reached it. In hesitation, he pulled his hand back. He looked down to the ground, deep in thought. Suddenly, he felt something. Not a painful jolt, but more of a mental tug. As if he had sensed something that headed his attention. An instinct that has kicked in to alert if he is danger. He stood up, and looked around for a moment, trying to comprehend this new feeling.

He grabbed his Kamune and shoved it back down under his bed, and slowly went up the steps. As stealthily as he could be, he tiptoed until he reached the top. He put his ear against the door, hearing only the television playing, which he could only make to be a news report. He slowly opened the door, hoping it didn't creak. Luckily enough, it barely made a noise. He peaked out but didn't see anyone there. He stuck out a little more to see the television was playing a broadcast playing in the living room of King Caesar wading into the outer city. His eyes widen, baffled by the site. He saw Sam standing in front of it watching, his hand on his chin.

X jumped back slightly, worried he would have seen him. He tried to keep his breathing minimal to the point where would hold his breath. He assumed Miyuki was sitting on the couch.

The news reporter kept going over the same info. What time he had landed, the EDF's actions, and instructions to anyone in immediate danger on where to evacuate too and the nearest shelters.

X realized now he was able to sense Caesar's appearance, somehow. He's never had this happen before. He's never been able to feel danger coming or sense something that was wrong. He wondered if his Drake powers were still growing with him.

"Have you heard from him at all?" Sam asked, slightly turning back towards Miyuki. X pulled back even further in fear of being seen but kept his ear open.

"No, I don't think he's heard. He hasn't got a television or a computer down there. I doubt even a radio stored away. Best we don't tell him. He's probably sleeping," Miyuki said, almost whispering. X rolled his eyes slightly. He leaned back out slowly as he saw Sam place himself in a nearby chair.

The television played a live feed of Caesar trudging through the buildings. They also played previous clips, but all around, his temperament was the same. Then it dawned upon X...he wasn't acting out of anger or attacking for any reason. X watched him more carefully and saw that he seemed brain-dead. Just walking one straight line, looking around occasionally. But his destruction was still severe. He felt he's seen this before. The familiar droning, and lack of personality.

The Gotengo came into frame. The giant airship was set to ramming speed as it flew straight into Caesar. It nicked the back of his neck, making him screech in pain. As the Gotengo circled back around, Cesar seemed to still be...stagnant. Marching on in a mindless fashion. As the Gotengo came back around to hit him again, at the last second, Caesar swiped at them, sending them out of control. He sat for a moment in pure stillness, then seemed to snap, sent into a mad rampage. It began to destroy the buildings surrounding it. Not even paying attention to the struggling air vessel. He swayed his hands around, smacking down the smaller buildings, and crushing others under his feet.

X knew this wasn't an animal instinct. They don't just attack without feeling as if they were in danger. But Cesar wasn't even paying attention to the immediate danger. It wasn't like it was an animal, he had only seen it before when…

" _Mind control,"_ X thought, his eyes widening in realization and fear. He quickly shut the door and stumbled back down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible. _"It's Matthew. It has to be, who else would try something like this? Is this is a trick to pull me out? But Caesar is being mind controlled, he can't be allowed to have that. No human should..."_

X paced around the room, thinking vigorously.

"It can't be telepathic or wireless, that's too advanced. It must have an attachment. That's how we used to do it…" X mumbled to himself. X stopped and thought it over. Looking to the basement door then back up the other door, he sighed as he gave a look that he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh, I'm never going to hear the end of this…" X said, and ran out the basement door. As he stepped outside, he was met with some light snowfall and the crunch of ice under his feet. He sprinted past the barn and into the woods. Once he made a great distance between him and house, he sprung to his crimson drake form and took to the skies. Letting out a grumble he swayed a hard 180 degrees towards the city, flapping his wings as hard as he could.

"Damage report?" Gordon asked, his expression unmoving.

"Some of the weapons are offline, rear and bottom currents. But everything else is still functional. We just need to get a boost get the engine back up!" A nearby member said in a panic.

"Then give it a boost!" Gordon said, keeping his eye on the screen. Caesar's destruction continued, until with reason, he turned towards the downed ship.

"He's eyeing us!" One member said.

"I can see that! Ozaki, is it in the site of the maser?" Gordon looked down at the Ozaki, sitting in his normal position, heading the maser weapon.

"Aye sir, but it'll damage some of the buildings in range. Permission to fire?" Ozaki said, aligning his coordinates on the slow-moving Caesar.

"Permission granted, fire at that mutt!" Gordon said. The maser continued to the charge, and Caesar getting closer and closer. It was at full charge when Caesar's three-clawed hand came swinging down.

The laser only hit one of his legs at the angle the shipped laid. In the process, it blew through nearby buildings, obliterating them. Caesar stepped back, his leg bleeding from the attack. Struggling for a moment, the creature then ignored the paine and turned back to the ship.

"How long until the boost?" Gordon hollered.

"We're at seventy-eight percent sir!" A member said. The meter was reaching a slow crawl. He scanned the ship a second time as diagnostic, and a red dot began to pulse on one end of the ship.

"The hull is punctured, we're losing fuel as well!" He said.

"Damn that fuel, get us moving! Get in contact with the EDF for reinforcements," Gordon barked as the crew frantically tried to get out the ship moving again. Caesar was practically on top of them. He paused for a moment, switching back to a mindless drone again. Then it switched back to it's angered state and lifted his foot to bring down on the Gotengo.

"Brace for impact!" Gordon bellowed. Some took cover, while others kept trying to get the ship up and running. Ozaki tucked his head down, wrapping his arms around it in preparation.

But before the foot could land, a red tail came out of nowhere, smacking King Caesar in his side. His lifted foot put him off balance and sent him tumbling to the ground. Behind him stood Dark Kaiser, his wings curling back into his body. His webbing flowed back and forth in a territorial manner. He glanced down at the ship for a moment then turned his attention to Caesar, who was standing back up.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…" Ozaki sighed to himself.

Back at the house, Miyuki and Sam had sprung to their feet. The live feed on the news began to burst into a panic. They began to broadcast Dark Kaiser standing above the Gotengo and turning his attention to King Caesar.

"I thought…" Sam rushed down to the basement and found he wasn't there, but the basement door was left cracked open. He returned back upstairs, his hand over his head, looking at Miyuki in frustration. The two looked at each in embarrassment, realizing they're mistake.

"We need to lock up that basement door," Sam sighed as they turned back to TV, watch as the situation is out of their control.

With his lips curled back, Dark Kaiser let out a deafening roar, warning Caesar in a way to back off. He watched as Caesar stood, and looked seemingly unmoved by the opponent, he stood for a moment silent for a moment before eventually charging with no warning or sound. Dark Kaiser prepared himself as the Okinawa God came closer. As soon as he was on him, Dark Kaiser leaped and swung around and hit him with his tail again, sending the beast the ground. It wasn't right, the creature wasn't reacting in any way. He stood back up and charged again. Frustrated, Dark Kaiser slashed out with his claws. A hard hit sent Caesar down again.

He became more intelligent and began to block or evade his attacks. But X was still able to throw him down. It didn't feel like a fight, it felt like practice. On one hit, Caesar landed face down. X looked over and could for a moment make out a faint light dug into his fur. With a narrowed brow, X cautiously approached to get a closer look but wasn't expecting Caesar to swing around and claw him in the face. Not enough time to form his crystals, X took the claws to the face. Hissing as he retracted, he held a hand over the cut and pulled back to see it covered in blood. Letting out a blood-curdling screech, X leaped at Caesar. He grappled him, holding him in a chokehold.

Caesar wiggled and wreathed as he struggled to get out, but X held tight. He reached through the thick fur and found the source of the light. A metal box almost sewed into the skin, and it was no bigger than one of his fingertips. Like plucking a tick from a dog, he grabbed it and tore it out of his skin. Caesar roared in pain for a moment then fell to his knees, collapsing to the ground as if he had just...died. X held the device gingerly in his palm. He looked for a moment but there was none. He glanced back over at the Gotengo, whose engines roared into life.

"Clear for takeoff!" A member hollered.

"Then go!" Gordon yelled, keeping his eye on Dark Kaiser. The vessel sped off into the air. X watched it go, not really caring about them. But as he was watching, Caesar had pushed himself back up and tackled Dark Kaiser to the ground. In a bellowing and painful roar, he began to slash away at X. Dark Kaiser kept his hands up arms up, his crystals sprouting out to protect him. Caesar slashed at them, beginning to shatter them. X saw now, a different look in his eyes, Caesar was back to normal. A creature now retaliating against imposing intruder on his territory. X gained leverage and kicked him off. Hopping back up to his feet, he squared off with him. He then remembered the device in his hand. He opened his palm to see it had been crushed when he was defending himself. Snarling in frustration, he shook the small debris out of his palm and stood ready.

King Caesar charged, but X had done this many times before. This time he merely stepped out of the way, but as Caesar stumbled by, X sprouted Crystals shards from his wrist, almost like blades, and slashed at the open wound on Caesar's leg. He screeched in an agonizing pain and was brought to his knees again. More blood began to pour out, as he damaged muscle and tissue. He struggled to stand as he looked back at Dark Kaiser. X uncurled his wings, his massive wingspan knocking over buildings on either side of him. He let out a rumbling roar, meant to scare off Caesar, to leave and never come back. Bloodied and broken, King Caesar found no other reason now than to retreat. Barely able to stand, he limped back off quickly to the ocean shore and swam back home. X tucked his wings back in, standing proud of his accomplishment. He turned back to see where the Gotengo had gone and was met with a face full of missiles. Pulling his wings over his face to try and fend off the rest, X snarled in anger. Pulling his wings back, and bared his long teeth and the Gotengo, now ramming towards him.

He turned tailed towards the water and dove past the drop off point, which struck him like an ice brick. He swam deep enough to where he could transform back into his drake form. The cold felt like it was going to kill him, going numb in every limb in his body. He swam to the surface, struggling as his wings were hard to move in the water. He craned his neck through the surface, gasping for air. He saw the Gotengo had circled back around and headed back to base. He turned his attention away and crawled up onto a nearby rock. He shivered and shook like a maraca, the cold piercing his reptilian hide. He blasted the rocked with a blue flame, trying to warm himself but the water was too much. He looked around frantically to make sure no one saw him or was looking. He didn't see any helicopters on site or any bystanders. With as much strength as he could, he flung himself into the air and climbed higher and higher, trying to get out of sight of the city. The night sky had begun to grow as the sun had set. The clouds grew thicker and he used it to his advantage. He flew as fast as he could back to the house, not wanting to face the storm he knew he was going to get.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Miyuki asked as Sam paced the room.

"Most likely. He has nowhere else to go. But, I feel he didn't do this out of spite or for a thrill, I think he went for a reason," Sam sighed, "At least I think he did."

A few moments later, Ozaki barged through the front door, very much angered and short-fused.

"What the hell was that? Did you guys let him leave?" Ozaki snapped.

"No, he had snuck out through the basement door, he must have found out somehow," Sam said, his hands raised in defense, hoping to calm him down.

"You should have been watching him!" Ozaki snapped back. Miyuki stood up in defense.

"Ozaki, relax, he didn't know and I didn't know. We should have watched him more, but there's nothing we can do about it now. There's no need to be angry at him," Miyuki said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that Namikawa is not happy...nobody is. They want us down there asap. Is he even back yet?" Ozaki asked.

"We haven't heard or seen anything yet," Sam, gesturing towards the basement door. As soon as he said that, they were the sound of the basement door slamming, and clatter of things falling to the floor. They exchanged looks quickly then darted to the basement. Ozaki was the first to run down the stairs.

"Do you have any idea what you just did! You know how-" Ozaki stopped as he found X curled up on the ground, still shaking. His fingers blue and purple to the tip, and he was soaking wet. He looked up as everyone else had come halfway down the stairway and stopped. He then collapsed to the floor. Sam nearly shoved Ozaki out of the way as he rushed over to him.

"X!" He pulled him over, laying him on his back. The others quickly came to help.

X's mind slowly slipped into unconsciousness, as their three faces looking over the top of him was the last thing he saw until the dark swept over his vision.


	8. Frostbite

X's eyes slowly crept open, his sight still blurry. He had trouble bringing his breathing back to a normal pace. It felt like someone had placed an anchor on his chest. He blinked, clearing the crust from his eyes. He began to push himself upright, his bones ached and shake as he sat up. He realized then he was in a hospital bed, laying in the EDF medical area. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes and found multiple tubing attached to it. He looked around, seeing the medical equipment nearby beep and light up in its usual pattern. He looked at the door and back and found no one else in the room. With as much strength as he could, he pulled himself out of bed.

His robe didn't do a proper job of covering him all the way, especially the back side. He plucked up a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist, then pulled the robe back over it. Before he reached the door, he passed a mirror and halted in distraught. His faces, mostly on the tips of nose, ears, and lips, were still slightly an off-color, with blue tints. His eyes were sunken in like he hadn't had slept in weeks. His skin dry and cracked. He looked all around...sick. And felt it. He could feel not only his bones and muscles aching, but by suddenly standing up and getting around, his stomach had turned upside down. His head pounded with an extreme throb. Turned back to the door, and slowly crept out.

There were passing bystanders and staff members, who at first didn't pay attention to him. Some then snapped their heads back, almost in disbelief with what they just saw. Though he didn't notice it, some scattered to go and to notify the higher authority of his presence, wandering about it in a confused manner.

Only being half awake, and barely able to hear or comprehend, X wandered in a dazed drag, not hearing some of the passing personal askings "Are you okay?" or "where did you come from?". Soon enough, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders gently, but it was enough for him to jump around and nearly strike whoever touched him. He stopped when he saw it was an only nurse, small in size, and looked extremely frightened. X couldn't make out much of what she was saying, but enough for him to know she was guiding him back to his room. Too dizzy to argue, she took him back to his designated room and placed him back down on his bed. She gave him some medicine to help with his headache and overall pain. The water also helped clear his senses. She even gave him a heat pack to help with his sore head.

Not too long afterward, Sam and Miyuki had shown up. Ozaki was also there, but waited in the hallway, right outside the door.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked. X gave him a look of disbelief.

"Like shit. I don't think I've ever felt this...sore. And sick all at the same time," X said, rubbing his head.

"They said that has to do with the frostbite from the cold weather last night, and the fact you drained so much energy from your transformation again. I looked through some more scrolls while you were out. And, I found that it's possible to exceed your energy to the point of fatigue after your usage. Hence why you most likely felt fine when you were in your kaiju form, but...felt like death once you turned back," Sam said, resting in a nearby chair.

X didn't reply as he looked down at his hand, which was still an off color. Sam sighed.

"It'll be some time before a full recovery. You were out...for a while. And dangerously so," Sam said. Miyuki also sat down in a nearby chair.

"How long?" X looked up, squinting.

"Almost a whole day. It's late evening now. We brought you here last night, we couldn't care for you at the house. You were soaked from your dive into the water, or the snow you fell into on the way back. Either way, the cold affected you just as much as the drained energy," Miyuki said. "Also...Namikawa wanted to see you. Well, all of us. You know she's not happy about this."

"I know, I know...but I have a reason. Honest. I just...noticed something. He wasn't right, King Caesar," X said. "I think Matthew-"

Before he could continue, Ozaki opened the door and stepped aside as Namikawa, Kita, Daigo, and Gordon stepped in. X leaned up in a jolt, taken aback by them barging. Sam and Miyuki stood respectfully, giving slight bows. Ozaki entered as well, then shut the door behind him.

X looked up at Namikawa hesitantly and was met with death-like eyes. The air exhaling through her nose, only pushing her anger. The room was filled with so much tension, you could cut it with a knife.

"There have better be a good reason for why you did it because I am having a very hard difficult time coming up with one," Namikawa seethed.

"I have a hunch. No, more than a hunch, a sincere guarantee Matthew was responsible for Caesar's appearance and destruction yesterday," X said, his voice low, and cracking from the lack of hydration.

"Go on," Namikawa said, crossing her arms. Her tone didn't change very much, and her patience still running low.

"Caesar's actions, his attack, just all around his being wasn't...natural. He wasn't acting like an actual creature of instinct or reason but like a mindless drone. I had found a device during the attack attached to his skin, hidden under his fur," X said, looking at everyone in the room.

"I believe Matthew has acquired mind-control technology," X said. The room was quiet for a moment, but then almost a unison of sighs came from the commanders, even Ozaki.

"That's not possible. The technology your people possessed is too advanced for any us to probably even use, let alone-" Kita started but X butted in.

"Because it isn't the technology we used. It's...primitive. An older version in a way that we used to do it. Before telepathic or 'wireless' connection in a way, we had to physically attach a device to its nervous system to control it," X said, looking to Sam for support.

"It's true, though it was long ago, we used to rely on that method. It's more than possible for Matthew, even any human, to accomplish that task in this day in age with the right technology," Sam said. X for a moment felt a sense of pride as his father stood by him. The overwhelming hostility seemed to subside a bit with his reasoning.

"But the issue is that it can't be possible for Matthew couldn't acquire that information in any way," Sam said. X's eyes slightly rolled into the back of his head. And the feeling was gone.

"He would have needed a Kamune from the ship, but also be lucky enough to find an actual blueprint or research on the archaic way of mind control. And from what I can tell, is that it is too old to even be archived for. When we already possess the mental telepathic ability and advanced technology to do this, I see no reason to hold onto that info," Sam said. X looked back at Namikawa and the others.

"Working with Matthew and watching his departure with his team, he left with no cargo from the ship or our bases. There's no way he could have found any research," Namikawa said.

"So you're just going to toss that option out the window? You're just going to ignore the fact I _ripped_ out a device from Caesar?" X said, his frustration growing.

"We're not getting rid of the option, just merely stating that it is highly unlikely," Daigo said, pulling his hands up in defense. "The device could also have been a tracking device. Do you still have it?"

"No, I accidentally crushed it when he _suddenly_ sprung to me," X snapped. He looked up at the Gordon.

"Captain, I believe you've fought and seen more kaiju than anyone else here. Had more experience in terms of combat. Do you believe his behavior was too abnormal?" X asked, trying to not snap.

"Listen, kid, I'm not going to deny it was abnormal. His attacks were sporadic and didn't make sense, but...I've also seen sick kaiju. Some diseased and went a little 'rabid' in a way. But I agree with them, there just seems like no way he could figure out how to do that," Gordon said, his tone much more gentle than X expected. But this only made X more frustrated.

"We're all just going to ignore the fact as well they might have just discovered this? Maybe have a team working on night and day, cracking it open like an egg? You doubt your minds that much even when proof lies in front of you?" X said, straightening himself up more in the bed.

"The proof lies with you, not us. We have no way of telling if there was a device or not," Kita said, sneering done at him.

"You're calling me a liar?" X barked back.

"Forgive me if you don't exactly have a forgiving nature, for a hot-headed boy," Kita seethed. X nearly leaped out of bed.

"I'm not making this up!" X hollered.

"ENOUGH!" Namikawa's command sent the room into a still silent. X had fallen back into his bed. Ozaki could have sworn passing bystanders stopped as well, sending the hallway into a similar voiceless manner.

"What matters now is not why or how Caesar came to shore, and doesn't matter at this point why you chased after him. What matters now is that it happened, and it has put us in a very difficult situation," Namikawa said. She reached into the deep coat pocket, pulling out a newspaper and tossing it on his bed, The headline read _'EDF Defenses Failing Japan? Mystery Kaiju 'Dark Kaiser' Disappears Into Pacific'_. X looked back at her.

"The public now doubts us, we were already a controversial issue after Juraan's attack. Many saw us the saviors, but many also believe we should have been more prepared. And now failing to push back Caesar, and let you get away, are support is plummeting," Namikawa said. X tossed the newspaper down.

"So because I'm the bad guy now because I helped you with this threat. Hate to break it to you, but you were losing," X said, his patience drawn thin, even against Namikawa.

"If you're expecting a thank you, better look someplace else. Despite us being on the losing the side, we've been through worse. We would have won," Ozaki said.

"Tell that to Caesar's foot…" X mumbled. Ozaki stepped forward, but Gordon put his arm out, keeping him at bay.

"It doesn't matter where you stand on this. Whether you think you were helping or not. We can't afford another sighting like this. You're not an ally in their eyes, you're a new kaiju we should be taking care, and if we fail to keep kaiju at bay, then what is the purpose?" Namikawa emphasized. X looked down, back at the newspaper, reading the heading back over.

"I'm sure Sam has told you about the island," She asked, looking back at Sam.

"Yeah, briefly. There wasn't much else other than a new place for us to stay," X said, not putting too much emotion into his tone.

"Well I was able to acquire that island," Namikawa said. Sam and X looked up, Sam definitely looking more pleased, whereas X's expression was harder to read. He was more anticipating another response.

"You'll be transferred there immediately, as soon as you're considered healthy enough to leave," Namikawa said. X's mouth hung open. Sam merely looked at X, as he wasn't opposed to this idea.

"And there will be extra security measures added than before, for your sake," Namikawa said, looking down at X. He had no response, he merely looked back down at the newspaper.

"That's all," Namikawa took her leave, as did everyone else except Sam, Miyuki, and Ozaki.

"Well?" Sam asked. X didn't look up.

"How soon will they consider me healthy?" X said, pulling his blankets back as went to stand up. Sam put his hands up in defense.

"They'll check you over in a bit. For now, you should get some rest," X ignored him as he walked past him, limping still.

"X, you need rest-"

"What I want is to be alone," X snapped back at him. Everyone else froze for a moment, but Sam's anger began to show through.

"Don't you dare turn this on us. You were the one who made the stupid decision to leave. This isn't our fault, and if you had just cooperated-"

"I said leave!" X hollered back over his shoulder. After being cut off, Sam saw it was pointless.

"Don't you have something more important to do?" X said. With an angry sigh, Sam stormed out. Miyuki and Ozaki departed without saying a word, though X could feel Ozaki glaring at him from behind. With the door shut behind him, X sat down in a chair and faced the window. He pulled back curtains enough to where he can see outside. Placing his hand on his head, he contemplated.

"Play it back again," Jonathan said, leaning over a man's shoulder, staring down at a computer screen. The operator played back video footage of King Caesar beating down on X's arms, his crystals protecting him, but then slowly began to chip off.

"So he has a great defense mechanism, but it can only take him so far. He seems to rely on it quite a bit" Matthew said, standing next Jonathan.

"He didn't seem to engage much in the offense. Hope that's enough to start programming more into the 'Automatrite'," Jonathan said, standing upright.

"It's better than what we had before. And now that we know he relies on defense, he'll be in for a surprise when he sees what the Automatrite has in store. Forward that footage to their department, start the programming as soon as possible," Matthew said.

"Caesar did quite a bit of damage," Jonathan breathed out. Leaning up from the computer screen he turned to Matthew, lowering his head in closer.

"More than he should have," Jonathan was almost at a whisper. "You said you would keep be it to a minimal."

"I had planned on it," Matthew said, his expression unmoving by Jonathan's concerns. "It appears whoever operated the controls clearly didn't know what they were doing. I took care of that, don't worry. But I believe our little trick was almost revealed," Matthew said, looking back at the footage.

"It looked like Dark Kaiser seemed...aware. Intelligent bastard, he had ripped off the control panel," Jonathan said.

"Yes, he has proven to be quite intelligent. Dangerously so. It will only make out programming much harder. But rest assured, it's only a challenge, not an impossible feat," Matthew said, a slanted smile appearing on his face. Jonathan returned it.

"I guess we should wait awhile until we test the 'mind control' again. This proved to be difficult for a much larger creature. That the operator should be a little bit more experienced," Jonathan said.

"Couldn't agree more," Matthew looked down at his watch. "I have to go, I'm meeting Amelia at 5:00. Are you heading back to Navosa?" Matthew as he turned to leave.

"In an hour or so. Do you need any updates?" Jonathan asked.

"Nothing in particular, just a briefing on the week's progress," Matthew said.

"Understood. Also, out of curiosity...does Amelia know? About the 'mind control' or even Navosa?" Jonathan asked.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. I trust my niece, but not that much. For someone holding onto our funds, I don't want to risk that by revealing..well," is all Matthew said. With a nod and with their goodbyes, they both departed.

Matthew entered a small office, located in his facility in Miami. It was on the same floor as his main office, mostly used for large board meetings, however only two people now occupied the room, Matthew, and Amelia. Before he could say 'hello', she stood up and stared him down with a glare.

"You promised…" she started, "that Caesar would not cause destruction."

Matthew approached her, hoping to calm her down, but he still couldn't fit a word in before she continued.

"You said you had it under control, and it became a mess. Do you how much damage he caused? The casualties? I know you said risks would have to be taken, but not at the expense of innocent life!" She said as a furious finger pointed up at him. Before she could but in, Matthew shoved in a sentence.

"I know, and I understand. But I didn't want this to happen. Caesar's behavior was not as we thought. We believe he could have been sick or more or less confused-" Matthew said.

"It doesn't matter if you 'wanted' this to happen or not, what matters is that it happened. You cannot pull something like this again. You can't, or I can't help you anymore," Amelia said, her voice almost shaking. Matthew paused before responding.

"I know any apology I make will not make a difference, to you or the dead, so listen to this. Whether you like it or not, we gained from this. We are now one step closer to defeating the 'Dark Kaiser'. We don't need to do this again, I promise," Matthew said. Her eyes were filled with fire, but she began to calm down. She exhaled heavily, correcting her posture.

"If this happens again, I am out. EDF's funding and all, are we clear? I accepted to join because I want that kaiju gone like everyone else, but I will not sacrifice innocent lives for it," She said. He was silent for a moment then gave her a small nod.

"I understand," Matthew said.

"I know you've been through a lit Matthew, trust me I know," Her voice lowered, so quiet he trouble hearing her. She reached each word like stepping over broken glass.

"But we have to do this right. Or else we are no better than them," she said. He could only give her a small nod, his face began to sink in a saddened look. With no other words for each other, they left to go about their business, as the sun was rising for them, while others began to the night.


	9. The Island

Looking around the room, X made sure he didn't leave anything behind. Top to bottom, his eyes scanned like a panoramic photo. He turned back to his pile on the bed. It wasn't much, besides some of the new clothes he had slowly acquired since living in hiding. Any hygienic products, which he was still not accustomed to.

He then set eyes on his Kamune, still locked. He began to stare again in a long trance but shook his head before he could think about it. Picking everything and strapping anything over his back that he could, he trucked upstairs.

He didn't give any goodbyes, at least not as full-hearted as Sam. He promised to keep in touch and to update them on anything noteworthy. He also persisted for Miyuki to continue to the work on the ship despite his lack of presence, as he'll do his best to try and interact via video call and so on. Ozaki, though not fond of the two, respected Sam more than anything, and wished him well.

X merely thanked them for letting him stay there, though Ozaki could feel the insincerity in his words. However, Miyuki was taken aback when said he'll try and stay in touch with Patrick to answer any questions he had. With that, without another word, the two were taken to the EDF. Miyuki observed X's presence around Patrick seemed like the closest to an actual friendship with a human. However, Ozaki saw that X mostly likely views him more as a pet.

After being dragged through security and searched, Sam and X were guided to a ship, where a group of individuals waited, alongside Namikawa, Kita, and Daigo. Even Gordon showed up.

X didn't the know the people by name or face but could see they were obviously the faux scientist team, which was more likely a group of engineers, mechanics, soldiers, and so on. But, he could see some smaller individuals who he felt couldn't reach that requirement, so they probably were actual scientists.

"Gentlemen, if there's no reason to delay, best we board now," Namikawa said. Sam, who looked slightly abnormal hunched over with his overbearing gear, looked perplexed at Namikawa.

"You'll be accompanying us?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I will be giving you a brief overview on our way over, and show you around when we arrive," She said, a small smile forming on her face, almost like a proud gleam. "I do own the island in a way, Sam. Best I am the one who shows you."

Sam returned the smile as he accompanied to the ship. X, not receiving any welcome or help, trudged on. Kita and Daigo only came to say their farewells. Daigo was neutral about his last words to them, however, Kita wasn't too keen on censoring his thoughts towards X. X had just passed on by his outstretched hand. With a clenched fist, Kita returned to his duties back in the main building.

The new group of individuals wasn't very social or eager to greet anyone and just settled on the plane, as the back strip closed shut and they began taking off.

Placed in a separate room, Namikawa and one of the smaller individuals of the group sat down with X and Sam in a rather comfortable seating area, for a military plane that is. Namikawa placed down a sheet of paper to both of the Xiliens. With a brief glance, they could see it stated rules, procedure, and necessary information about the island.

"I have been busy getting the island ready for your arrival and will be furnished the necessary housing and equipment to survive. The security that will be living there as well will be stationed further out, they will be keeping an eye on the perimeter of the island shores and your designated area. They will only and should only intervene or interact with you if you break any of the set rules, or you approach them," Namikawa said, as the two glanced up and down from her to the papers.

X could see the rules and terms of condition list were relatively small. The biggest rules were that there were not allowed to leave the island. He wasn't surprised by this one at all. Another said not engage in any destructive or violent behavior to the staff, themselves or the island as a whole. Examples included physical fights, destructive fire damage to flora or fauna life that is used out of self-defense, or destruction of any building structures. Another rule stated that a limit was given as to how far offshore each Xilian can go. X's narrowed as he saw Sam was allowed further access offshore than X. Namikawa was still going on about the paper and other rules, so decided not make a huge fuss over it, he wouldn't gain from it.

The smaller woman next Namikawa was named Eliza, a staff member meant as a go-between for the EDF and the Xiliens. If they felt they needed more supplies, file a complaint (as Namikawa put it), or requested items, she would be the one to talk too. The Xiliens would be limit any direct communication back to Miyuki, Ozaki and other staff members back in Japan until Namikawa deemed it proper for them to gain this privilege. Sam was more upset over this decision, as it would hinder progress on the ship's development, but he let it slide.

With no more questions or rules to go over, Sam and X were left to wandered the plane if they liked, as it would be some an hour or two before they reached the island. Namikawa and Eliza left the two gentlemen in the room, as neither moved their seat. After a few moments of quietness, Sam finally spoke up.

"You seemed awfully quiet through the whole thing. Your thoughts?" Sam said. X didn't look up at him, as he exhaled heavily through his nose.

"I like it better than being cooped up in a house all day," X said flatly, seemingly staring off into space. Sam watched him carefully, hearing his tone as could hear disappointed in it.

"She did this more for you than me," Sam said. "I want you to understand that they did this out of helping you." X still didn't turn to look at him. Sam couldn't read his silence as either approval or disbelief.

"You are still mad about the other day," Sam said bluntly, trying to get him to focus.

"I should have a reason not too?" X asked, finally perking his eyes up at his father, his voice still low and unmoving. He stayed slumped down in his chair, sitting like he was comfortable enough to stay there.

"I think you should think about your actions, and maybe with some humility, you'll own up to misbehavior," Sam said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not mad about that, I know what I did was wrong. I knew that going into it. I'm not an idiot," X said. "I'm mad at…"

He hesitated as he tried to search for the right word, letting out another hefty exhale.

"You," He said bluntly, looking right Sam. Sam's head slightly bolted back in surprise.

"Me? What have I done?" Sam said.

"I was outnumbered by them, trying to reason with them that Matthew was the one behind it. You should have helped me, I thought you would. I don't believe that you can't see Matthew was behind this. He was, they all must know that, but everyone just turned a blind eye like it was nothing. And I sat there like sheep surrounded by wolves as I had no way out of it," X said. His voice didn't get louder or quieter, he, in fact, was very calm. Sam shut his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts as he saw the genuine concern in his eyes.

"No, you're right, I do believe Matthew is behind this. But I still stand by my argument that there's no possible way for him to obtain this data," Sam said. X merely rolled his eyes and looked away again.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do this again," X said, now his voice getting lower. Sam leaned forward slightly, his still narrowed down at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, clearly puzzled.

"Remember the morning I had snuck out? You said that you would stop treating me...like they treat me. You said you understood what I was going through, but here you are, on their side again," X said. Sam then stood up, annoyed than mad at this point.

"You cannot take every argument as a threat to me siding with them. Sometimes you have to understand your actions-" Sam said before X snapped his head around.

"I know my actions! I know I was being an idiot! I know that I had risked everything they have created to protect us! I will swallow my pride and tell you I accept every inch of pain Caesar and frostbite gave me. What I need is just...you to see why I do it," X said as he slowly slumped back down into to the chair. "I just want someone to see it from my perspective. Why I...do the things I do."

"Why me? Why not try Kita or the others who need more convincing?" Sam asked, his footing pointed towards the door.

"Because you are my father. You're the only thing I have left. When you side with them, it makes me feel like I have...nothing," X said flatly. A chilling silence fell through the air. And without even a sigh or a noise, Sam walked out of the room. Left on the cliffhanger of dispute, X couldn't find any will to get up. He stayed there for the remainder of the flight.

The island came into view early afternoon. Passing over it's looming mountains, the plane dipped down to a runway hidden in a valley. A landing strip roughly paved out, mainly to do with the rushed budget and planning. Easing down, the plane bumped and shook slightly as the uneven gravel struggled to give the aerial vehicle a smooth landing.

Walking out of the back whilst carting and wheeling supplies with them, the crew and workers pushed out first to set up camp that was not too far off. Impatient, X slipped out as Namikawa and Sam spoke in another room on the ship. Light on his feet, X gilded between stacks and palettes right outside the back of the plane. The workers paid no mind to him as they did before. Some glances here and there, but X threaded on the dirt in a way like he already owned it. The harsh tropical smell of thick pollen, humid air, and salt from ocean nearby knocked X of his dominating high-horse. Instead of disgust, his expression turned to curiosity rather than a turned up nose. He watched the men climb up and near trail into the thick forest. He didn't waste any time and trudged that way.

Brushing by busybodies, X came into an opening, clear of trees. Cleared of any brush or overgrown fauna. However, that didn't stop the nearby trees to continue to overhang. The surrounding trees allowed cover the sky above and would help with the rainfall and the piercing sun. Swaying in the wind, the leaves made the sun glitter above their heads. X tilted his head up, admiring the view that he gets to take in every day. Looking back down, he turned his attention back to the small house that sits slightly raised up, and next to it, a shed of some sort next to it. The house was not bigger than a mobile trailer or a small apartment. As he stepped towards it, the voice of Namikawa threw him off his guard, causing him to jolt in the dirt.

"In all my years, I have never met a more impatient being. But then again, impatience could be seen as a curiosity," She said, Sam following behind her. She didn't seem to hold an angry look, rather a look of the slanted smile. Coming to his side, she gestured to two buildings.

"Gentlemen, your new home," she said. Sam came to his son's side, getting a better view of the housing.

"It's very…" Sam was trying to find words, one that was complimentary but also masked his...disappointment in the size of the home.

"Quaint. Simple. But it looks comfortable," X said. Everyone seemed thrown off by X's words. He stepped towards it to get a better look.

"Yes, comfortable," Sam said, knowing his gripe with the size of the house won't change anything, and only irritate them.

Stepping inside, X observed the narrow living space. On In, the very middle was the kitchen area, more or less. Equipped with a gas grill and oven, and a refrigeration unit. A small room off to the side was the bathroom, shower and all. And on each opposite ends of the building were private bedrooms. They weren't much, crammed into it was a bed, a small dresser, a desk just big enough for a student to use at school. But as he investigated the other room, it was the same, except the desk was noticeably larger, but there was far less room overall.

Sam had stepped in to also look around, but he found that he had to squeeze by X whenever they crossed path within the home. It felt confined to a trailer home. Meant to for one. X didn't seem to mind. He looked up and down, taking in every nook and cranny.

"Space is limited, yes. But we had little to work with, trying to get this together with what time we had caused some shortcomings," Namikawa said from the doorway. "But as time goes on, we can try and expand, if needed be."

Wrapping up the house tour, Namikawa showed them the shed, which was actually their storage. All their food, water, toiletries, first aid and so on. She explained that important supplies that tend to go by fast will refilled constantly. The base nearby where the security will be staying is being stocked with much more and will make visits when they need too.

With their tour done, the crew began to head either back to the plane or towards the base which was only a few minutes away. Sam said his goodbyes and had turned back to the house. Namikawa turned to head back to the plane when she heard X clear his throat. Turning suddenly to see the young Xilien, his head tilted to the ground. She waited for him to speak. He looked back to make sure Sam wasn't looking.

"I wanted to say thank you, for all of this. I don't think I ever did. And I...want to apologize for my recent behavior," He said. His voice low, but sincere. Namikawa grew small warm smile.

"You are full of surprises, young man. Perhaps there is hope for you yet," She said, her smiling never failing. X even grew a soft smile of his own. She outreached a hand, and they shook hands.

"I should apologize for our behavior as well. Kita is...very honest. Sometimes too much. But I only mean to keep you safe, and a secret. It's for the best, for everyone," she said. Her eyes looking back at Sam. X noticed her gestured and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll try not to cause trouble," X turned his head back around, "But then again, I haven't taken a test drive yet around this island. How far am I allowed again?" X asked.

"A map in your quarters labels it for you. Don't worry, you have plenty of room to swim and fish. If that's too your liking," Namikawa said, her smile turned slant, but still present.

"A favor, Mam', if you can...can you keep me up to date with this Automatrite business? If Matthew is going to cause some more trouble, I wouldn't mind hearing about it," X said, a chuckle in his tone.

"If Matthew is apart of it, X. But I can provide you with some...public knowledge of any event. Wouldn't want to give you any confidential or too in-depth information," she said.

"I understand. Thank you...Commander," X said, his words spaced apart as if he hesitated to say it all.

"Until we meet again, young Kaiser," She said with a nod, and turned back to the thick forest and disappeared into it.

Stepping into the house, X found Sam already unpacking and placing his items on the dresser and under the bed. His desk also had some drawer space his notes, research, and other literature pieces. X looked at him to see his small stack of belongings strapped together. Without a word between them, they unpacked and set up their spaces. Until finally Sam stood in the doorway, and his head tilted slightly.

"I think we should invest some time into making a fire pit," Sam suggested. X looked up from his bed, looking at the map Namikawa had provided.

"It's hot as hell here, you want a fire?" X asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean for the night. It can get very cold here. Namikawa even told me we won't get the best ventilation in here. Also, a fire will repel bugs," Sam said with a hand on his chin. X walked over to see the area he was observing. Placing the map down, he shrugged.

"Alright then. Let's build one," X said. Sam looked over at him, his eyes widen.

"Really? You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you just said you wanted to make one. Let's make one, I don't have anything better to do," He said, stepping out into the jungle, where the night was soon arising. Sam looked at him cautiously. Their earlier fight had put tension between them, and now he decided to partake in an activity with him? Sam knew this was too fast for X to get over an argument. But knowing that have poor judgment would not help heal the bond with his son. He tossed aside the thought and joined him outside.

"So, did a hole to build a large fire, just get some rocks to build a barrier?" X asked, marking out an area with his foot.

"I think a tad closer to the house would suffice. As long as we're not building a bonfire, we'll be safe," Sam pointed to a closer to spot. With a shrug, X agreed and marked out a new spot closer. Narrow eyes, Sam watched him.

They collected large stones to build a curricular wall and venturing into the woods they plucked and carried any logs or sticks that was dry enough to burn. Neither had much experience in building fires, especially foreign wood. But Sam tried to use his best judgment, and X just agreed.

"Now to start it," Sam said standing back as some wood had been stacked. He looked over at X as if he was waiting. X snapped out his fixed gaze.

'What me?" X asked.

"I wonder why I asked the shape-shifting Dragon if he can light the fire?" Sam asked, a small smile peaking on his cheeks.

"Alright, as you wish," X said, stepping out to give himself room.

In the burst of light, the great dragon stood before Sam. Craning his neck down, X merely snorted a jet of flame, which hit the wood, the fire roared to life. With a slanted look, X lazily bowed and transformed back.

"Can hear the crowds now. Hail Kaiser! King of the Pit-Fires!" X said, his tone sarcastic, but not cruel. Sam even let out a small laugh.

"A noble name for a noble deed," Sam said. "It is a useful ability to have. Don't underestimate it. Better than just burning enemies," Sam said, sitting down on a log they had placed near the fire. Without a response, X sat down next to him. Not the sun had begun to set, and the stars could be seen through the trees above their heads.

"Been to busy with this, I hadn't thought about dinner," Sam said, peering back at the house.

"I could have a look in the supply shed. Find something simple, we've done enough work as it is," X said. Sam looked back with narrowed eyes again. His sudden change in attitude disturbed him, even if he had a legitimate change of heart, it came off as pandering to Sam.

"You seem very...well, happier than you were before. I thought our little spat earlier would've put you in a sour mood all day," Sam said.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" X asked. Even his reply wasn't as angry.

"I mean you've been acting strangely. You don't usually volunteer to do things like this, especially with me. You obeyed orders pretty well, which usually isn't it common for you," Sam ended his statement with a smile. He meant well and didn't want to this to end poorly. And he also wanted to see if he was truly changing.

Instead of his usual dispute, X merely just sighed, kicked his feet out and stared at the fire.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit obvious," X said, not looking back up at Sam. "I still stand by what I said earlier but...if we're gonna be here awhile, I want to be able to get to know you again. Council took enough years away from our family, and I blamed you for it," X said, the firing flickering in his eyes.

"I know. I want the same for the both of us. This place is the most freedom we've had in awhile," Sam said.

"I think...this is the happiest I've been in awhile," X admitted. "I was too caught up in the Automatrite business to fully grasp what Namikawa handed to us. That and the frostbite didn't exactly tickle me the right way," X said. He looked at his fingers that had regained their natural color, but he could still slightly feel the numbness.

"You won't have to worry about that stress here. Most of your worries are bugs storms. A mighty foe for the King of Pit Fires," Sam said, his smile still resting on his face. X couldn't help but laugh.

"The more you say it, the more it becomes catchy," X said. "And I'd rather share an island with hundreds of hungry mosquitoes than a small house with two newly-wedded humans…" X said a tone of disgust was apparent in his tone. Sam looked over, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What, you're telling me you never heard them?" X looked up at him.

"I never said I did, I just never found a reason to complain," Sam said, no offense really taken. Standing up he went to the house to grab the map X had left there.

"No reason to complain? They knew other people were living in that house, least they could do was be more discreet about it," X said, his brow furrowing as he curled his lips.

"May I remind you, _their_ house. And I don't put it past them. They're a young couple, and we were the ones intruding on their space," Sam said. X merely looked back into the fire.

"But, you don't have to worry about that now. And neither do they," Sam said, "A win-win for both I guess," Sam tucked the map under his arm, but went further inside to grab two bottled glasses of water that were placed in their small refrigerator. Coming back out, he handed one too X before sitting back down.

"Can't say I'll miss those little shits from the EDF bothering me every day. Might miss beating them up though," He chuckled. Sam pulled the map out in front of him. He looked it over, scanning it up and down.

"I can't say I faced the same situations, but besides Miyuki or Patrick, the other staff members were...well, not too pleasant. I take it not everyone was going to warm up to our presence quite well," Sam said.

"And you're the nicer one," X scoffed.

"Only when I wanted to be…I was always trying to help, but also trying to learn myself. I would often ask questions and felt they were annoyed by it. Being a literal alien to this world or culture, I thought they had some understanding," Sam said.

"You wonder why I hated them?" X said.

"Not hate, son. An annoyance, or frustration. Didn't want to kill them for it," Sam said flatly.

"Hmph," X scoffed, drinking more of his water.

"Looks like this island will need to be explored. Outlining some landmarks will help in case we get lost," Sam said, gliding his finger over it. X scooted closer to look at it with him.

The map was mainly physical and didn't show any elevation like political maps. However, they have marked on the map already and so was the base nearby. With two landmarks established, they agreed to mark new landmarks as they found them. Or to make their own, and somehow leave a message or sign that could help lead back to base if one of them were to get lost. Though they both knew this would be very unlikely, Sam insisted.

X felt that his father wanted to do this for a practical reason. He felt that he just wanted to explore the island just do something. X knew that it would involve flight, and he hasn't stretched his wings for an adventurous flight in some time.

After looking at the map and a quick meal, Sam retreated to his room to finally rest as night fell onto the island. X stayed and fueled the fire some more, all the while looking up into the sky. Looking past the trees and overhanging branches, he observed the bright star-filled sky come to life. He stared long enough until the cool night and warm fire put him to sleep, right next to the log he propped up against.


	10. Sand

Feeling the sand suddenly beneath his feet, X opened his eyes to find himself facing an ocean. Standing in his usual attire, but lacking his shoes. X nearly fell over from sudden shock. He whirled around, bewildered and confused. The water brushed up onto shore, brushing his feet as it did. He looked over to see a looming forest ahead. It was lit by the bright moonlight. Making its shadows more menacing, it's size larger it really was.

X didn't understand, he could see how he got here. He wasn't a sleepwalker, or at least not this heavy. But as he looked at the forest, he felt...this wasn't the same island. It was foreign, it was new. Somehow, he felt this in his gut.

He was almost drawn to its horrifying gloom. Like something or someone drew him to it. He slowly walked towards it, the sand sliding underneath him, causing him to slide as he did. He looked up at the sky and saw the stars were arranged differently, but only slightly. He ventured on and stepped foot into the dark woods.

Noise filled his ears. Animals, waves, trees creaking and bending, but also...a whisper. He thought he did. But the forest was so alive with life he couldn't point it down. He was wondering where he was going, but when he looked down he saw he was actually on a trial. A path already paved out, as it was walked on before.

He cautiously followed it, his eyes darting around to make sure he wasn't be followed, but he could still hear some whisper. Or if it was winding, he wasn't sure.

He walked his way into a stone wall, reaching enormous heights. He looked at it, wondering where the path leads next, but it stopped there. Looking closer, he could see a door. Or a latch. A door built into the side of the mountainous rock. He heard it an again, a whisper. He darted his head around to see, but suddenly it went quiet. All of it. The animals, the ocean. Dead. He turned back to grab the latch, as his fingers just barely reached the metal handle, he jolted up as if someone had poked him with a stick.

Sitting upright, he found himself facing the dead fire and a rising sun in the distance. To his left, the house. His breathing finally caught up with him and he began to inhale like he had been drowning. It was a dream, but he had never experienced it like that before. It was too real, to life-like to be a dream. Also, it was not as nonsensical that most dreams are. It was drawing him like something was taking him there.

He was sweating profusely, his side stinging from what felt like a jab but no one was there. Neither his father or anyone else was there. He slowly stood up and cautiously looked into the opened house door to see Sam's door was shut. He assumed he was still sleeping.

Calming down, X decided to shake it off. He didn't want to worry his father about it. He wonders if his recent stress caused it. He would wait to see if he would have another dream like that.

He quietly went inside and used the bathroom sink to wash off his face. His long-sleeve clothing didn't help and he stripped that as well. Wearing a small tank-top underneath, it helped cool his body better.

Stepping out, he felt his stomach grumble. He looked over to the supply closet then back at the house. With that, he got an idea.

Gathering some pans and food he deemed good enough for breakfast, he set up a new fire and began. Given a grilling rack, He used that to place his pan on. When the fire came to a roar, he cooked eggs and bacon in a frying pan, and on the side boiled a saucepan for rice. He wasn't sure about the foods, but he knew Miyuki and Ozaki had mentioned eggs and bacon as popular breakfast in different countries. The rice he liked too much, so he made it anyway.

The aroma of food soon reached the house and lingered inside. It pulled a still half-asleep Sam out of bed. Stumbling to the door, he looked on with narrow eyes. Either from just waking up or bafflement by watching his son actually cook a meal.

"Don't burn any of it. I know that's what you're good at," Rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, Sam stepped down to come closer. With a slanted smile, X served him his food and they ate quietly. The dream still played in X's head, but he wasn't sure if she should as Sam. He was never to keen on sharing his dreams or nightmares with his parents before, or at least not his father. So he wasn't to keen now.

Washing the dishes and tidying up the place, The two settled for unpacking and reorganizing for a bit. Unloading the supply closet and moving some food over to the house. The morning was taken up by this, and it was just past noon when they finally called it a day on the organization. After a quick bite to eat, X placed himself in the middle of the clearing and transformed. Sam looked at the map in hand.

X bent his nose down towards it, indicating he wanted to go. Sam approached him, looking at over the map to see where they were, but X bent down next to him, tilting his body over to help him climb on. With a firm grip on X's neck, Sam nodded to him. Lifting himself up, He burst through the trees with a gust of wind under his wings. The bright sun blinded both of them, but soon their vision cleared to see the vast mountain range ahead. They could even see the base, just barely hidden by the trees.

With powerful thrusts, X's wings sent them flying through the valley. Weaving between the curving rocks looming hills, he tightly turned and whipped around with precise flying. Sam, however, held on tighter. A smile broke out, as he felt the joy of flying. But he also feared he wasn't holding on tight enough and could fall off soon. He tapped X's neck hoping he would understand what he meant. He looked back at him and decided not to joke with him. He eased up on the racing speed and glided across the wind as they could view the map better and the island below.

For the rest of the day, they mapped the island. Stopping to mark different stones or trees that could easily be recognized from a distance. As the night grew, they called it a day and headed back home.

Gliding over the darkened island, the two Xiliens peacefully took in the night, with all of its silence and dimming lights.

Jonathan walked into a communications room. People typing away at computers, and some working on different devices on separate tables. At a table, three gentlemen looked over plans scattered about. Jonathan hailed their attention as he stopped at the foot of the table. Telling the other two to leave, the middleman looked up from his work to greet Jonathan.

"Matthew didn't seem happy with the volunteer we sent," The man was older and very much of Japanese descent. His accent wasn't terribly thick, but it was notable. He had a calm demeanor to him, authority-like. And didn't at all seemed moved by Jonathan's presence.

"Maybe next time make sure that volunteer knows what he's doing," Jonathan said, rudely.

"It is not an easy task, and just as difficult to learn. Matthew should come and oversee our program more to ensure he is not satisfied in the future. We cannot report that often," The man said, pulling a paper up to read its contents.

"He's been busy in Miami. The GSXC requires his attention more there. Namikawa from Japan's EDF has hailed for a meeting soon regarding the Automatrite. That, and his niece, Amy, don't know of Novosa. And it's best to keep it that way," Jonathan said.

"It's best to keep it that for most people. But if Mr. Reeds will have to start visiting more often, and re-establish better contact with us if we are to meet his expectations," He said. "I will have a new employee trained and ready for the next test if he requires it."

"That depends, we're re-working the Automatrite's combat system based on the new fighting styles we learned from Dark Kaiser's newest fight," Jonathan said, placing a USB drive on the table. "Watch it if you'd like, any feedback will help. He has to wait for him to re-emerge again though. We don't know where it sleeps or retreats too."

"Very well then. Be sure to let him know what I've said. He'll be happy to hear we've made some new advancements," He said.

"Such as?" Jonathan.

"Not for your ears, sir. I had agreed to only share this sensitive information with him personally," He said.

"Sensitive? Do you have any idea what we do here is already quite sensitive," Jonathan scoffed.

"We, as in my staff, carry out more peculiar and...dangerous experiments that Matthew has asked to test personally. I follow his orders, Sargent," The man said, placing the papers into a neat file, then collecting the USB drive.

"Best you get back as soon as possible. You can pick up the reports in my office on the way out," The man said, as he turned back to one of the computers.

"Yes sir," Jonathan said, with a slight bow. And with that, he departed the office. One of the employees near him looked to make sure he was gone for sure, then leaned to his superior.

"Mr. Ogawa, does Sergeant Jonathan know that the 'Dark Kaiser' is the Kaiser Xilien that still lives? The 'Maekrix'?" The young boy asked, his eyebrows narrowed.

"No. Many outside of here don't, except Matthew. And you are too keep it that way," He said, his eyes narrowed.

"I understand that sir. But...being Matthew's right-hand man, why doesn't he know?" He pursued.

"Matthew creates more of a liability for himself by telling others that we worked alongside the Kaiser. It creates ways for many to blackmail or to cause chaos within the EDF and G.S.X.C. If the public knew that many of their leaders and military members worked alongside an enemy that had destroyed our very civilization...I doubt any form of the EDF would stand much longer. Matthew doesn't want to drown with them all, he just wants to drown the boy, and his father for good measures," Ogawa said, placing the USB in.

"The fewer people know the better," He said.

"But everyone here at Novosa knows," The boy continued.

"And do you plan telling people about Novosa?" Ogawa asked, his eyes narrowing down on him.

"No, sir. If anything, once we're here, we're just has entangled as Mr. Reeds," He said, looking back at his screen. "No one here dares speak of this place."

"And that is how you stay afloat, and the rest drown," Ogawa said, watching the footage of the monsters brawl.

"And they're doing the same thing. They're keeping him afloat," He said.


	11. A Nightmare Of Cold

Cold metal sent a shiver up through X's spine. He found himself bewildered and confused again, as he stood in a metal room, not knowing how he got there.

" _Another dream?"_ He thought looking around. He pinched himself and felt the pinch. He could feel the cold and the everything else. It was too real.

" _There's no way this could be a dream…"_ He looked around and, but noticed the door sitting plainly in front of him. The room was dark, but moonlight pierced through the room's window. It was bared, and high off the ground.

" _A prison cell? Am I even on the same island?"_ He thought and tried the door. It opened without any trouble. He slowly eased it opened. It made a noise, louder than he had thought. He peered out to see a poorly illuminated hallway. Each filled with other cells like his on either side. Tip-toeing, he reached the corner and began to walk through this metal maze. All it was filled with was cells just like his. He dared not knock or make a noise. Being a dream, he didn't know what tricks or illusions he might see.

But then he came up to a new hallway. One that opened up and showed the true size of the facility he was in. It was four-sided and had cells on either side. In the middle of the room, he can look down and see all the other levels of the building. His eyes widened as it seemed to go on forever. The darkness gave the illusion of an endless prison. And on every level, cells against all the walls. He looked up to see the same. Darkness shrouded the top, or if there was even one.

He felt this was part of the dream's illusion. He couldn't believe a place like this existed with such an infinite elevation or drop. It felt too fake to be real, but grasping the metal and feeling the cold linger in him made him feel like he was really there.

"Just a dream," He said aloud. But as soon as he did. It got...quiet. Darkly quiet. Before, the creak of metal, the dripping of water, the wind howling from some vent or window. His ears were filled with nothing. He couldn't even hear his own heart. A familiar dead quiet.

Then the whispering again, this time gaining on him like it was chasing him through the hallway. He looked back to see but no one was there. But the whispers still grew, like a hivemind talking all at once. He then saw it. A shadow peered around the corner and grew closer. Like it began to engulf anything its path. Not sure of how genuine it all was, he still ran. Fear pushing him to his limits as he sprinted down every hallway and ended up another level lower. But the whispers still chased him.

Out of breath and out of energy, X was forced to stop and gather his strength. But the whispers would not stop, he could see it coming. But he couldn't keep running. He stood up and watched it come for him. As it was coming closer at an alarming rate, X shouted:

"Go away!" His veins popping in his neck. Rage and fear fueled his voice, and it came out like a roar. Draconic in a way. The shadow hit him, but he felt nothing. But as soon as it did. It cleared, and he came face to face with a door. Another cell. He wasn't where he was before. He looked around to see if the shadow was near, he saw he was enclosed in the hallway. No doorway our except this room.

Sweat began to pour down his face. His palms white with fear. He swallowed a hard lump and reached for the handle. As he did, the whispers could be heard. This time, in his own head. He couldn't ignore them, they clamoured in his ears. He jolted his hand onto the handle, but as soon as he did, he woke up.

This time, he did not lean up from his bed or by the firepit. But found himself falling out of the sky towards the ocean, offshore of what could only be Tokyo.

It took a second for him to even recognize his demise. He no longer felt the sense of the dream. He knew he was falling. He tried to call upon his drake form, but his senses became blocked, too unnerved and unfocus to find the right power to transform. What was second nature now became a hard chore? He couldn't do it in time.

He hit the water, but he tried to keep himself pointed to avoid any serious damage. He hit the water with a painful plunge. As he did, the water much more shallow than he thought. Upon impact, he was pierced by a jagged rock. Disoriented and blinded by the water, X didn't have the strength to scream or even react. He pushed himself up to the surface, gasping in the air as he broke through. As he came too, he felt it then. The sharp rock stuck in his side. He clutched his teeth, trying hard to push back and scream or holler. He tried to stand but ends up falling over again.

He forced himself to calm down. He took long breathes and let his body come too. He then finally looked up to see he was near a small docking station on one of Tokyo's harbor. He pulled himself up onto the land and limped his way up to the building but, slowly and quietly as possible.

He looked over to see many of the boats and buildings lights' were off. He didn't see anyone, neither did he see anyone. He continued on, climbing up onto a pier and gimping along. He clutched his side, trying to keep the rock in so it wouldn't fall out and bleed to death. He stopped to rest, as he could feel himself getting light headed. He looked over to one of the boats and saw some clothing stashed in a corner. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he climbed in and cautiously approached the clothing. As he picked it up, he noticed it stunk of fish and was soaked. Whoever left it really didn't care for what happened to it. He found a sweatshirt. It was large for him, but I would cover his wound and the hood was cover his face. Getting past the smell, X crawled back out and continued on.

He made his way out of the beaches and made his way through small alleys and back roads in small suburbs areas. He knew it was too far of a walk to any safe sanction, and he didn't even know if he had the strength to fly, let alone try and transform.

He found an alley that was concealed, and he slumped up against a wall. Fatigue and lightheadedness taking over. He didn't have to strength to even think, he wanted to sleep.

But he couldn't. If he did, he could bleed out an die. He snapped out it, slapped himself even to try and wake up. He thought of what he could do. He couldn't approach or talk to anyone. He didn't have a phone or couldn't think of a place to use a phone without being seen.

He could go back to the docks and find something there, but it risked being discovered. But he knew he couldn't anywhere now without that risk.

He tried to think of people he could go too. Miyuki and Ozaki's home was too far away. He didn't know any of the homes of the other members. He knew they would be less forgiving about his arrival anyway.

But who else? He thought standing back up, his nails clutched around his wound.

"Patrick…" He said. He tried to remember. There had been many times where he would ramble, sometimes about home. X tried to think if he had ever talked about where he lived, but he couldn't think where.

His best chance was him if he could figure out where he lived. He knew he didn't have enough powers to transform but he wondered if his he could sense Patrick's being from this far away. He had done readings on him before, just like what Ozaki would do to him. He tried to bridge that scent. Reconnect his mind to find where he is. He calmed himself, breathing heavily and calmly. He focused and set his mind to work.

He started to catch a lead, but also he began the strain. He was close, his mind rushing through the streets, like a ghost. He could feel himself getting closer, and beginning to hear the heartbeat and inner workings again. He felt tired, but he knew he was there. Just a little longer.

And there he was, only a mile or two away. He could sense he was elevated, so he lived in an apartment.

He started to venture on, using the allies and the darkness to keep himself hidden. That and his hood, whenever someone was nearby.

He checked to make sure he wasn't leaving a blood trail, but the sweatshirt was soaking it all in. He knew the rotten fish lingering in the fabric wasn't helping his pain or infection.

He was almost there. Like a bloodhound on a rabbit, he closing in on him. He found himself in front of a tall building, with multiple windows lining it. He knew he was in one of them. He tried the door, and it opened. Picking the right door was crucial, he walked by each one, trying to see if he had gotten a stronger feel for him, but not yet. As he climbed, it got stronger. Finally, it came to one floor, but two doors. He leaned either way, but each one felt the same.

"Shit," He thought. He tried to narrow it down, but he couldn't. He had to make a choice. He raised his hand on the left door when he was about to knock. Then he waited and put his ear to the door. He heard nothing, not a sound. Then to the right door. And he could hear something. Murmuring, someone talking. But it was either the TV or music. Someone was still awake. He knocked on the right door instead.

He heard footsteps approach, cautiously. And it stopped at the door. He could feel the person looking at him. Then the door swung open, a frightened Patrick staring at him.

"X? W-what are doing-" Before he could finish, X stumbled a bit.

"I need to come in, please," X asked, his hand covered his own blood.

Without argument, Patrick let him through and quickly shut the door behind him. X stumbled some more before finding a chair to lean on, struggling to stay up.

"Can you stitch a wound?" X asked.

"I-I, I don't know what-" He was frantic, but X spun around, turning white.

"Thread and needle, can you sow up my wound?" X asked.

"I don't know, I think so. How bad is it?" He asked. X struggled to the pull the reeking clothing off, but when he did, Patrick saw almost his entire shirt was stained crimson red. He saw the shard of rock sticking out. Limping around, X sat down in the chair, still grasping it.

"Please, you need to stitch it for me," X said.

"I'll try. Hold on, let me-I'll clean the wound first," Patrick said. Scrambling around the kitchen than his bathroom to find a first aid kit. Grabbing hydrogen peroxide and a bowl of hot water.

His hands shook as he saw the rock, still punctured into his side. He went to grab it, but X stopped him before he did.

"I'll do it," He said, "get a towel ready to put pressure on it, I'm gonna bleed a lot when I pull it out."

Patrick nodded, his whole body in a tremble. X placed his fingers on it, and with his eyes shut and with gritted teeth, he plucked it out. He held back his screams as best he could. He could feel the rock cutting and slicing more has he pulled it out. He threw the rock down and Patrick immediately pressed a towel to his wound. X stifled his hollers by biting down on a rag.

Patrick quickly worked on the wound. He washed it out as best he could. He pressed a hot cloth against it too try and keep from pouring out more. X held it as best as he could as Patrick readied the needle and thread.

Pouring some hydrogen peroxide to clear the blood and clean it once more, Patrick's hands began to shake as he neared the wound, needle in hand. He came close but hovered over it. His arms trembling, as his sweat blinded his eyes.

"Patrick," X said, removing the rag.

"I-I don't want to mess this up. I don't know-"

"You'll do fine. Look at me, don't worry about the pain. Just like fixing a hole in your shirt, just nice and steady," X said, his patience wearing thin, but he couldn't afford to make him more nervous. Patrick nodded, and with calmer hands, he began to stitch back up the skin.

After numerous cleaning and bandaging, X was finally in the clear. He washed off whatever blood he had on himself, and put on the clothes Patrick offered. A bit small, but he couldn't really complain. He kept his shirt off to prevent any pressure on his bandage. Wrapped in a blanket, X slumped down, propping himself up against the back of the couch. Patrick sat opposite, still slightly trembling.

"Okay, are you ready to tell me what the hell is going on?" Patrick asked, his voice shaky, but X heard for the first time what sounded like anger.

"Patrick-"

"There won't be any people coming after me? Were you followed? I don't want to get in trouble-" Patrick frantically said.

"Patrick! It's fine!" X said, his voice raised to quiet the frantic boy. "No one came after me, no one chased me. I just...let me explain."

Starting all the way at the beginning with the first dream and all the too finding his home, X explained it all. Patrick listened intently, calming down more and more, but the story X told him troubled him.

"You think...you were sleepwalking? Or sleep-flying?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, I usually don't. I don't think I ever have, or at least haven't been seen doing it. The dreams felt so real, maybe it made me start sleepwalking. I don't know...I wanted to avoid telling my father, but I'll have to now," X said.

"And you found me by...tracking?" Patrick asked, clearly uneasy upon hearing this.

"It's more like a telepathic tracking. I do almost the time on people, it's just a reading on vitals...and emotions. But most of the time, if it was recent, I can track it back down," X said.

"And you knew which door was mine?" He asked.

"Well...that was more a guess. I could hear you were still up, and the other apartment was quiet. You always complained you stay up late working and were tired the next day," X explained.

"Hey, that's...actually really smart," Patrick said.

"Call it more luck, I wasn't even completely sure if that would have worked," X said. A silence fell between them, an awkward feeling.

"Should I call Namikawa?" Patrick asked.

"Not until morning, please...I just want to rest," X asked his voice low.

"Of course, it's not a problem. If you'd like, you can take my bed, it'll be more comfortable than the couch,"

"That's quite alright, Patrick. The couch will do fine," X struggled to stand up, but he did it.

"We should get rest now. I'll have to go over this in the morning with everyone else...they won't be too happy to see me off the island," X said.

"Wouldn't the security at the base seen you leave?" Patrick asked.

"Probably, but they weren't behind me when I had crashed. They might notify Namikawa and the others, but I don't think they'll find me by morning," X said, laying down on the couch.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll be...heading to bed then," Patrick headed to his room, swiftly moving along as he did.

"Patrick," X said, stopping him in his tracks. He looked back to see a half-awake Xilien.

"Thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am for this," He said, trying to stay awake a few moments longer to thank him properly.

"Hey, it's what friends do," Patrick said, a nervous smile popping up on his face. He quickly retreated to his room, obviously embarrassed. X stared up at the ceiling, no smile or chuckle. He thought about the phrase for as long as he could until sleep quickly took him. This time no dream.

The next morning, X awoke to find himself already in a hospital bed. He nearly jumped out of his own skin, as the changed environment put him on high alert, but he quickly calmed down when he found Namikawa at the end of his bed. He caught his breath, as she looked down at him, crossed arms. But she didn't look angry, her expression was quite mute.

"Namikawa, please, I can explain everything," He said, wincing as he tried to pull himself up.

"No need, Mr. Torres has told me everything," She said, her voice quiet.

"He did?" X said, actually surprised.

"Yes, about the dreams you've had, and this apparent...sleep-flying that has occurred. Unfortunately, it came with a price. I'm sorry about your wound. You'll stay here and heal before heading back to the island. Better care here than there," she said.

"How'd you get me here?" He asked, looking around the hospital room.

"You're apparently a heavy sleeper, Patrick notified us and was sent people over. You were still resting so gave you a sedative to ensure you didn't wake up for awhile," She said, a proud smile on her face. "We needed to get you proper medical care, to ensure an infection wasn't spreading."

"Thanks, that'll freak me out for a while now knowing you can just do that. What about my father?" He asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"He's still on the island. They questioned him because they saw you flying off. They found him asleep in the house, so they didn't suspect he was planning an escape with you or anything like that. They merely asked about your behavior. No harm has come to him, I swear," she said.

"They didn't chase after me?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"They did, but you were flying at an alarmingly fast rate, that neither boat or helicopters could keep up. They had notified me, and we kept a lookout, but we never saw you." He nodded, leaning up as best he could. He placed a hand on his still bandaged wound.

"How long until I can go back?" He asked.

"Could be a couple of days. Could be a week or so," she said. He laid back down with heavy sigh.

"But I have something that might peak your interest," He didn't look at her, he stared at the ceiling.

"Matthew Reeds," She said. His eyes moved from the ceiling to her.

"Dead?" He asked. He was shocked when he heard a laugh.

"No boy, not dead. He's coming for a meeting. We had requested it weeks ago and he now finally wants to meet. We wish to get deeper into this 'Automatrite' business...plus see if he is willing to crack and see into these plans more," She said.

"Why? Doesn't seem logical to give your plans away," He said.

"We're in the same boat as him. If we reveal his deeper plans to the world, he could reveal us. And vice-versa. It's hard to blackmail someone when they hold the same power. We can only hope he humors us, be cocky and try and intimidate us," She said, pacing at his feet.

"And what if I'm there?" X said. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Maybe I could intimidate him? He knows what I am, and what I can do. I could answer out of him," X said.

"No, best you stay here. We don't know the other person he plans to bring with him. Far as we know, he could be the only one who knows about you. He might bring people to ensure nothing serious can be talked about...but I feel like that's not his game," She said.

"Can I least give him a little hello when you're done?" He asked, a smile creeping.

"I can't promise you anything, but he's alone and you cross paths in the hallway, by all means, say hello to an old friend. But no violence, you understand me?" She said, with a smile to a serious tone. He nodded in agreement. Right on cue, Miyuki and Ozaki entered the room.

"Having some colorful dreams, are we?" Ozaki toyed.

"You could say that," X replied flatly.

"Mam'. Was he told about Matthew?" Ozaki asked, turning towards Namikawa.

"Yes, and he will not be partaking in the meeting."

"Don't want to scare him off," Ozaki said.

"That's for after the meeting," X said, smiling.

"Stay here until the meeting is done. But don't force yourself. I don't want your injury getting worse," she said.

"Fine. I'll try my best," He said, slumping back down.

"Very well then. You two ready? He said he'll be here soon, we better get ready," Namikawa said, heading towards the door.

"I'd say so," Miyuki said, and all three turned and left the room. Sinking back down into the bed, X felt boredom quickly over-take him, but eventually, it led to sleep.

Sleep passed by quickly for him, as if he had just shut his eyes, however, when he woke up, it was apparent that time had passed. The morning sky was now turning to evening dusk. The sun had already passed and the dark sky began to grow. But the city lights illuminated his windows. The lights had been shut off, being easier on his eyes. However, not too long after waking up, he felt a presence in the room. He could almost make out a silhouette in the distance, sitting in a chair next to a guest table.

For a moment, he couldn't tell, but after a quick telepathic sense, he knew who it was.

"Why the hell are sitting way over there? I don't bite...at least not now," X said, a smirk smile and sly tone in his voice. The figure stood up and walked over.

"Not the fierce beast as I remember, but still an asshole," The voice spoke, the voice of Matthew Reeds, as he stepped into the light from the city outside.

"That could never change," X said, his smile fading slightly as he stood above him. He then could make out a gun slightly sticking out from his belt. A lump formed in his throat, but then he shook it off with a scoff.

"Really, if you wanted to kill me this way, why'd you make a big hunk of junk?" X said.

"I'm not going to kill you that way. It's more a safety precaution. Like you said, you can bite." He said, his voice unchanging and unamused.

"You think that can help you?" X said.

"If I'm fast enough, maybe," Matthew said. He looked X up and down, a smile finally peeking.

"What led you here? Hope Caesar didn't give you that much of a beating," Matthew said.

"Thought you would know considering you were controlling him," X snapped back.

"Hmph, you're smarter than you look. Surprised you lost six years ago with such quick wits…" Matthew said as X narrowed his eyes.

"There it is the. That look, you think it makes you intimidating, but it shows people what makes you weak. In this case, your failures," Matthew said.

"What do you want? Did you just come in here to taunt?" X asked.

"I thought you were the one who wanted to see me, or would you rather have found me in a more open area, an easier spot for you stare me down. But here you are, weak in bed and can barely stand up," He mocked.

"So you did just come in here to taunt," X said.

"I came in to tell you exactly what I told them. The Automatrite can and will beat you. And I know you'll face him," He said, leaning over and placing his hands on the end of the bed.

"How do you know that I'll fight it?" X said.

"Come on, I know you enough. I know you can't deny a fight, you have to prove yourself. A weak little boy who thinks he can rule the world...you'll try and beat our mech. We have ways of pulling you out...ways of finding out where you are," X didn't say anything for fear of giving him too much information. He did know how much he was told by the others.

"You don't stay here in Tokyo anymore, do you?" He asked. X still said nothing, but he feared that is what gave it away.

"Your father Sam, is nowhere to be found. I even asked Namikawa, and she didn't even tell me. Said he couldn't make it. I know your father is one for proper conventional meetings and wouldn't want to miss an opportunity like this one. He also would be here with you. Which means...they have you shuttled out somewhere," He said, his smiling not going away. X still said nothing. He knew that he couldn't refuse but he knew if he said anything else, it would give him something.

"Smart. I knew you wouldn't want to stay here long. But trust me when I say we can figure out where you are, and we will," He leaned in further. X's eyes darkened.

"You won't. And I wouldn't try if I were you," X said.

"Is that a threat? You don't seem to be in a good position to be making a threat. Lying sickly in a bed and hidden away in some cave somewhere, most likely. If you think you scare me, you'll have to do a better job than that,"

"Does Namikawa know...about Caesar and the mind control?" He asked.

"I told them as much as I wanted too. I told them it's for our own good, to keep the monsters like you away...but you're the only monster it was built for."

X felt vulnerable, he didn't know what to do or say. He didn't have any leverage against him, laying in the bed like a stuck pig. He couldn't deny the facts that Matthew was slowly unfolding. And now he had the feeling Namikawa and the others still had little leverage over him as well.

"You want me to fight it. But you're going to give me a reason why. You know that if you left it to my pure will, you would never get it. You would have to make a deal," X said.

"Glad you asked that because I did have something. I just wanted to make sure we were both on track," Matthew said.

He played him into a trap, he just confirmed his vulnerability to him, his willingness to cooperate.

"When the project is complete, I plan on doing a test on another kaiju. Nothing too hard, we have our ways. Then, once the Automatrite arrives, you show up and take care of the kaiju then fight the Automatrite," Matthew said.

"And if I don't? What do I have to lose?" X said, shrugging. Matthew walked to the door, reaching for the handle.

"Why would you tell me this? I could tell the others," X said.

"Tell the EDF that a monster plans to land we plan on protecting the city from it? And what, you'll tell them about our 'mind control' devices...they didn't sound too convinced after I assured them I didn't have any," He continued to the door.

"You still didn't tell me why I should come," X said.

"Farewell X," Matthew opened the door to step out but paused then looked back.

"Give your father my regards, I hear the stormy weather can get harsh this time year. Especially on the islands." With a smile, he walked out, closing the door behind him.


	12. Permission

Sprawling out of bed, X limped to the door as fast as he could. When he opened it, Matthew was already out of site. He stumbled out, trying to find where he went. Fear fueled him, as the last words stung him. Anger and frustration rose as he tried to find where he went. He tried to use his telepathic sense, but with his burst of strength wasted on getting out bed, he felt tired and struggled to stand, he ended up falling against a wall, sliding down it. A nearby nurse found him and called for help as she tried to help him up. But unconsciousness took him as his energy faded.

He awoke again in his bed, his weariness fading. He woke up to Namikawa, Ozaki, Miyuki, and even Gordon at the end of his bed. Seeing them merely drove anger in him as he pushed himself upright.

"Careful, we don't want-" Namikawa was cut off as he cleaned up.

"He knows, he knows about the island," He struggled out, waking up more and more. He reached for the blankets, ready to push himself out of bed.

"Hey, take it easy, what are you talking about?" Ozaki asked, outstretching his hand, closing in to make sure he doesn't get up.

"Did you tell him? Did you tell him where we are?" X said, almost out of bed, but Ozaki had a hand on him. This only caused him to push back.

"He knows where we are, he admitted to the mind control. Did you tell him!" X said, fighting to get up, but Ozaki held him back.

"X, calm down. What are you talking about?" Namikawa reached out a hand to calm him. Ozaki eventually pushed him back enough to where he stopped fighting. But X's breathing didn't calm, and his eyes were filled with fury. He explained everything Matthew had said. His plan and the comment about the island. He ended with long a silence, waiting to hear their reply.

"What?" X asked.

"X, he had told us, that there was no way for the mind control to be his. He said that it's beyond their technology-" Miyuki started.

"You believe him!? This man that is making a machine to specifically kill me, and you believe what he says?" X blurted out, anger swelling in voice.

"We know, and we had a hunch, but there's no way for him of knowing. We've even looked into this matter, it's nearly impossible for us to possess this," She said.

"What about the island? He knows where we are! He knows where my father is!" X said, anger now turning to fear. "He's threatening him to get me to fight the Automatrite. He has us cornered!"

"There's no way of him knowing! Nothing was discussed about it in the meeting. There's no way," Ozaki chimed in, trying to calm them down.

"Unless…" X said.

"Unless what?" Ozaki asked.

"Unless he was someone working for him inside this EDF," X was met with a unified sigh, that only set him back into a rage.

"You don't think it's possible? The number of people that work here, they could be feeding him information!" X said.

"Enough! Everyone out, now," Namikawa said sternly. Looking at her in shock, they obeyed and left without saying anything.

She grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. The anger subsided a little bit by the sudden change of mood.

"I know you are scared. And I know that you feel like we are against you. But I want you to assure you that we are not. These accusations of someone being undercover and feeding information to Matthew is serious, and should not be tossed around lightly. Your hunch on Matthew's mind control...is probably right. But we just have little facts to prove it, and that is our case. All we can do is just try and play around it, but I think he'll be safer about next time."

"But the island," X said.

"We'll put extra security on, to ensure no comes in. As far as this 'deal' goes, We would only tell you what we've always been telling you. Just don't face it. But...we all know you too well. And with his threat...we don't know what he's capable of," She said, her tone serious.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying with what he told us only made him a much larger problem. We know more, but also no less, and knowing less is what scares us...we don't know what lengths he'll go. We can only assume...he'll do anything. That could include the destruction of our cities, after what happened with Caesar. Whether it be mind control or not...he's doing something."

They sat in silence, X waiting for what she was going say next. He began to understand what she meant.

"He's a threat that needs to be dealt with...and maybe destroying his machine is the first step," She said, almost a whisper. X's eyebrows raised, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Are you saying-"

"I'm saying we'll need you if this goes downhill. If he used a kaiju again to lure you out or to test his machine like you said he would, people will die. People who don't deserve to be ruined by this awful tangle we put yourself in. I'm saying if he makes his move like promised...you give that Automatrite everything you got. Because you're the only one who will end this," she said. No smile, he nodded and agreed. She stood up and went to the door.

"Miss, what about the undercover spy...if there is one?" He asked.

"That'll be something I'll have to dig for. And I trust you won't go telling people this. Only the four of us, and your father. No one else, understood?" She asked. He nodded again in agreement.

"I understand...and thank you," He said. With her departure, he slowly made his way out of bed and tried to walk to the window, but he needed the furniture around him to get there. At the edge of the window, he peaked out to see light snow drifting around the city, but the sun shining brightly through the morning sun. He glanced down to see the bandage loosely holding onto his wound. He slowly peeled it back. He saw the wound was practically healed on the outside, much like the wound he took from Juraan's blaster. But he could still feel the discomfort, like a phantom shard still there. He sat back down on the bed, knowing now he had to just wait.

"You set him up? And you found out where he was relocated? There's much we need to catch up on," Ogawa said, as Matthew sat down opposite from him. One looming light hanging over the small office. "How did you manage to get their location?"

"Our informant in their EDF, who has also generously given us the crystal shipments for the Automatrite. They wish to stay anonymous, they...don't have many ties with Novosa, and doesn't wish too. They just found interests in our interests in dealing with the Kaiser," Matthew explained.

"I see. Hide them away in some barren island in the Pacific… I don't know how they managed to get that, they spend too much time and effort protecting them when they should be protecting their own people," Ogawa said.

"Is that why you left?" Matthew asked.

"They have more dirt on them than just the Xiliens...Ones that made me leave long before then. It's time that places to drive into the ground," Ogawa said, disdain in his tone.

"And the safest way for us to do that is to keep plummeting their ratings. After the last attempt, people are looking more towards the Automatrite and our department," Matthew said.

"Don't you fear that if they fall, they'll reveal your involvement? I assume if they get dismantled, the Xiliens would have no protection...but also no restrictions," Ogawa said.

"When they go under, I plan on my informant helping me with any evidence for involvement I've had. If I could do it now, I wish I could. But with their eyes on me constantly, my informant wouldn't be able to get away with it without being found. I already assured them a job and help after they plummet, so it's safe to say I have something to fall back on. Besides, if they go under, people will be less likely to believe them," He said.

"You would be wise to be more cautious than overconfident. I wouldn't assume anything, this is a deadly game you play," Ogawa warned, pulling up some files to hand over.

"I'll keep that in mind," Matthew said, his voice lowered, as he grabbed the files from it. Looking at them, a slanted look on his face.

"This is all you got? I thought you said you had picked some resilient subjects," Matthew said, disappointment in his voice.

"It's hard to find even decent subjects now. I'd say we've broken to point of no return. And with that, weakened immune systems. But it worked well against those with strong immune systems as well. I think it would work for you need it for," Ogawa promised.

"I'll give it shot. But I don't any more of this "I think". I want to know if this will work," Matthew said, his finger tapping the tabling in a persistent manner.

"Our subjects are limited and aren't easy to manage, especially with their deteriorating mental and physical health. Perhaps if you wanted healthy subjects for these types of projects, you should have kept some untouched," Ogawa protested, his pose unchanging, but his face narrowing.

"Then make more," Matthew said.

"Excuse me?" Ogawa said hesitantly, baffled.

"You heard me, make more. Get them to make more, or you find to make more," Matthew said. Ogawa was silent for a moment, but after rethinking it, he gave Matthew a small nod and agreed. Matthew stood up and grabbed his other files to head out when he heard a screech not too far away from the door like it was coming from down the hallway. It sounded female and persisted. Matthew looked back at Ogawa.

"My apologies, we usually wait until you leave. I guess they started early today on the EG-20 experiment," Ogawa said. Matthew nodded and proceed. And with unchanging faces, the two men silently said their goodbyes and Matthew departed Ogawa's office.

The helicopter landed down on a helipad, connected to the island's base. X and Namikawa stepped out from it, a backpack slung over his shoulder. Some of the island's guards greeted them at the bottom of the steps. X looked passed them as he saw Sam standing off behind the group, looking from what X could tell as uneasy or worriedness. But relief as he says him. As he approached him, he didn't expect Sam to extend his arms and embrace him. Shocked for a moment, be returned the hug his free arm.

"You keep this up, and this planet might kill you yet," Sam said, a chuckle in his voice. X stepped back, returning the remark with a slanted smile.

"It was a rock this time. Kind of a step back, don't you think?" X said.

"I heard, the guards had given a brief explanation of what happened...but I trust to hear it from you," Sam asked.

"Of course," X said. The conversation was broken up by Namikawa walking up to them.

"May I speak to Sam alone for a moment?" X nodded and gave them space as he continued to the house further down the path.

"I wrote down the essentials here in this envelope. I would give you a more detailed briefing, but I am on a schedule, and personally, coming here was hard enough as it is. But I want you to make sure you could trust that this information is true, and the same goes for the rest of the staff here," She said, handing him a sealed letter. He nodded, not needing anymore. With their goodbyes, Namikawa boarded the helicopter and disappeared over the island.

"I wanted to inform you, but do not cause alarm or panic, that Matthew Reeds most likely knows the whereabouts of where you are being kept, or knows to look for an island in the Pacific Ocean region. After a recent meeting we had attended with him, we have no doubts that he was behind the Caesar attack. He cannot confirm the technology was his, but we fear he is using dangerous tactics to draw out the Automatrite, and as a result, innocent people are dying. He had visited your son in his hospital room and had made an apparent threat, that in the near future if X does not meet the Automatrite in battle, he will in some way attack the island or you personally. We cannot validate if he for sure knows the locations, but his guess was too accurate to assume he doesn't. If it comes to that, as a commander of this defense force, I have given X permission to engage the Automatrite, to destroy it so Matthew is no longer a threat to people who end up the in path his destruction due to kaiju mind manipulation just to try and draw out Dark Kaiser. I hope you understand this decision, and that I believe this is the only option now, to give him what he wants, and to make him regret it."

Sam folded up her note and stuck it in his pocket before he made it back to the camp. He found X fumbling around in the house, attempting to make some sort of meal.

"What are you doing? I can get it, go and sit, you shouldn't be doing anything too extreme yet," Sam persisted, attempting to grab the cooking items from his grasp.

"I've been out of the hospital for 2 weeks now, I think I can manage," X said. Before his father could barge, X turned to him.

"It's alright, it's my way of paying back for all the trouble I've caused, sending everyone into a panic spiral," X turned back to keep setting up. Sam stopped before he butted in, and with a small smile, let him continue.

Later when the sun had begun to set further, the two sat around the fire, finishing up their meals, which surprised Sam as it wasn't as bad as he expected, despite it being much more basic.

"These dreams...how long have you had them?" Sam asked. X placed his bowl down in the sand and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position.

"Not until we got here...I hadn't any dreams like it. It was more...life-like. It felt I was actually there. They weren't just random images like dreams, it was like a vision or a ghost version of me," X explained. Sam thought it over, his eyes darting.

"I have never heard of this. Perhaps the scrolls about Kaisers or Dragon-kind have an influence like this. I should look them over. If they don't have anything, I'll request Namikawa for more," Sam said, finishing his bowl as he placed in the sand as well.

"And both times, they felt unsettling. The second much more nightmares, but still...I don't know what to think of it. And the fact it caused sleepwalking, I'm scared to even sleep now," X said.

"Did you have any when you were at the hospital?" Sam asked.

"No, none since the sky falling incident. I don't know if it's this island or maybe it's over," X said.

"Maybe, let us hope. But I will try to find answers either way," Sam said "A phenomenon like this would have to have some explanation...unless your Kaiser powers are tapping into new grounds that none have treaded before. Intentional or unintentional."

"Well if it is, I want to learn how to shut it off so I don't end up falling from the sky again," X said, his eyes rolling.

"Good thing Patrick was close by. Did you see him before you left?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I had thanked him again for helping me. I also told him I would write out some translated helping guides to our language to help him with his studies. He's been nice to me, which most don't do around here...and I appreciate it," X said.

"Many others are nice to you," Sam protested.

"I can't deny that. But he just seems so eager to learn, he's willing to look past me and want to engage more. I guess I'm grateful to have some friend like that in these times," X said. Sam gave him a crooked look, his eyebrows arched almost in an offended.

"You have been my friend too," X said, pandering as his hand waves about. "You two I guess."

"It's better than to have more friends than enemies. It'll take time," Sam said.

"I think I'm going to have more enemies than friends for a while," X said, standing up as he grabbed the bowls to take back into the house. Sam didn't say anything, wanting to cut off this conversation. He remembered the note and pulled it from his pocket.

He asked him about Namikawa's permission, and they sat around the fire, contemplating the possibilities that laid in front of them. Sam's skepticism and X's urge for action made the to but heads, but not an aggressive manner. Despite his injury, Sam noticed X's attitude returning back to his energetic and enthusiastic self. Sam wondered if this mainly due to his comfortability around him. His dislike of most others around him had caused him to get closer to him, filling the missing gaps the two had missed out on for years. Sam felt that this was the case, his trust bond growing as the two relied on each other, even if one did more than the other.

The night went on normally enough, as did the nights after that. The quiet and uneventful days were beginning to toy with X. Making him questions Matthew's threats. The islands' security doubled, and the two Xiliens began to see more of their guards as they watched the shorelines.

With silent weeks passing, they began to believe they weren't going to see any threat.

Until Namikawa contacted them, telling them that Rodan had begun to attack the city of Kagoshima, and the Automatrite was deployed.


	13. The Automatrite

**Long time no see! So where have I been? Well, I graduated college and was working a lot, Job wise and art wise. But now I just landed a job in Nashville, so I'm in the middle of the move! I had a lot of inspiration to start writing again. Don't worry, this series isn't over, just trying to find the creative push to keep going. I mostly get distracted with other projects.**

 **Feel free to leave a review! I'm always looking for advice/thoughts! Enjoy!**

Swooping down from the top of Mt. Sakurajima, Rodan landed in the nearby bay, landing atop a protruding stone that held his weight. In a familiar fashion, Rodan extended his wings and roared taunting to the sky. The city around him began to evacuate with haste, the sounds of screaming people ringing in his ears. Only Rodan wasn't really hearing it. The mind control device was hidden deep under his plated hide, causing to become a mindless zombie.

Namikawa and her fellow leaders rushed into the control room, as they watched Rodan's taunt echo through the room, video footage relaying back to them.

"Any sighting of X? Or the Automatrite?" She asked a nearby communications officer.

"It's been confirmed X has already left the island, but no news yet on the Automatrite's deployment," He replied. Namikawa leaned against the rallying, watching over the room as the staff rushed about.

"The question is, does he want X to reach him first, or does the Automarite want to be the savior?" She wondered.

"They've been marketing this machine as a Dark Kaiser killer, no doubt they only care about destroying X," Kita said, stepping forward.

"But if X defeats Rodan in battle like Caesar, the public might start viewing him as a hero. Caesar's stunt showed them it was more of…'territorial' fight. This could show people that this monster they fear comes out to protect them when danger calls. I think Matthew would want to show the public that Dark Kaiser is just as much as a threat as the other kaiju," Daigo questioned. The three looked at one another in a sighing matter.

"If this needs to work, then X needs to get there before the Automatrite, and drive Rodan away or defeat before Matthew's Machine shows up...and then defeat the Automarite," Namikawa sighed again. "This doesn't exactly sound like a promising plan."

"But it's the only one we have," Kita said.

With every forceful gust under his wings, X struggled to stay in the air. His endurance draining as he pushed himself to the limit. He could barely make out the island in the distant, the looming Sakurajima becoming larger. He pushed on, doing all in his power to gain speed.

The sound of Rodan's roar began to clamor in his ears. He was beginning to notice that amplified hearing was a growing ability in his dragon form. The roar was clearly a threat, a mock for him. His teeth gritted together, cursing Matthew and his damn mind control.

"Okay. Get there, find the device and rip it off of him, then send him away," X thought to himself.

"I just hope the Automarite isn't there yet," He thought, his wings growing tired.

He nearly fell into the water as he swung around the bay's corner. Rodan still perched atop the rock, roaring and flapping his wings to claim it as his territory.

Closing his eyes tight, X held his breath.

"Please don't let this be the time this kills me," X focused on his energy and his transformation. Beam up in a golden light, Dark Kaiser landed into the ocean bay with a thundering stomp. Arching back up, he outstretched his four wings, and with an inhaling breathe he roared back at Rodan in defiance.

"He's there, good. Has anyone heard anything about the Automatrite yet?" Namikawa said with a sigh of relief.

"Nothing yet mam, the EDF hasn't announced anything further. We don't know where they're launching him from," A staff member said, turning away from his computer.

"I don't think we'll have any luck with their EDF giving any answers. Best we just wait now," Daigo said.

Namikawa could only nod in agreement, as the three stood to watch as a fight would soon commence.

Rodan merely stared at Dark Kaiser, no emotion strung out at him as his opponent roared in defiance. Kaiser saw the lack of reaction, no head movements, and just repetitive blinking. Dark Kaiser swung his hands out the side, his sharp talons outstretched in an intimidating fashion. He knelt to the ground, his knees dipping into the water.

With a charged thrust, Dark Kaiser used his wings to propel forward. Rodan, in a break of clarity, met his gaze and leaped from his rock and flew over the ocean water. The two breaking the water with a powerful force as their speed increased, both charging head-to-head.

Some of the bystanders who were supposed to be evacuating stopped and watched in awe as these winged creatures thundered towards one another. Some even took out cellphones and started to record.

With Dark Kaiser's massive wingspan, he was able to keep flying, but he was not a graceful flyer. His he had never flown like in his Kaiju form, his balance was completely different from his Drake form. He wobbled a bit, but his spiked tail acted as a rudder to keep him balanced.

The two kaiju neared one another, Dark Kaiser tucked up his claws like a velociraptor, preparing to lash out as Rodan neared him. Kaiser plunged his claws outward towards the flying beast, but in a swift motion, Rodan vanished on top of him in a blur. Kaiser couldn't really tell how fast he was going before with the water getting into his face, but he realized now that he was much faster than he remembered. He felt the sharp pain of claws gripping the top of his wings. With a powerful whiplash, from Rodan's forceful pull, Kaiser was brought down onto his back into the water, as Rodan then hovered above him, his winds beating the water.

It happened so fast, Dark Kaiser couldn't have reacted. With the sting of the claws and humiliation, Kaiser jumped back up out of the water. He had prepared himself for Rodan to swoop down to slash at him or fly by. But when he emerged, he was no longer hovering. Kaiser recuperated and looked around to try and find him.

Another blur swooped around him, and he could feel the sharp sting of Rodan's wing slicing at his left side, as he then vanished again into the clouds. Sneering in pain but also with irritation, Kaiser began to build up his crystal defenses.

Rodan swooped down from the sky in an attempt to hit him again, but Dark Kaiser saw him coming. He focused all his crystal to the one side of his body, so much to the point where it felt he was becoming a statue. Digging his feet into the murky soil under the water, he prepared himself for the impact. As Rodan came down, he clipped his side again, but except this time was knocked off balance. The hardened crystal was strong enough to push back against the wings and sent Rodan tumbling into the water.

Kaiser retracted his crystals, taking a moment to regain his energy. All the while, Rodan arose from the water with difficulty. He stared up Kaiser, still no emotion in his dead eyes. He shifted his wings to shake off the water and raised them up.

Focusing, Dark Kaiser tried to find the small device on Rodan's body. He knew it had to be hidden underneath his armor plating, but where? Rodan still stood still, shifting his feet around the water, clearly not used to it. And whoever was controlling him and difficulty as well. Kaiser flung his right claw out, and with a clench of his fist, the bone-like blade crawled out. Rodan shifted some more, still stumbling.

With a grin, Kaiser thrust forward, his arm raised and ready to attack.

Rodan used his wings to thrust himself up, and his claws outstretched to meet Kaiser's face. But Dark Kaiser ducked before they could sink into his eyes. He swooped under and caught just enough of Rodan's tail. He didn't even cry in pain. Not damaged enough from the scratch, Rodan used his wings to keep himself in the air. He swiftly swung around to attack Kaiser from the back side, but Kaiser shifted his head over his shoulder to see him coming. Rodan had his talons outstretched, but out the water came a blur.

Not reacting fast enough, Rodan's face and neck were met with the swift strike of Kaiser's tail. Hitting him like a whip, the winged creature was propelled into the water once more. Kaiser's tail dripped with blood, as he's pierced through the plated armor.

Expecting him to get up, Kaiser swung around with a raised blade. However, Rodan stayed below the surface, face down. Kaiser looked puzzled for a moment, not taking any chances. But it was taking too long. He knew it would drown. Puzzled, he approached the creature carefully. Reaching down his taloned hand grabbed a wing and rolled him over. He could see where he had struck, a blinking. A device.

Rodan's had rolled back into his head, he looked to be twitching almost as well. Kaiser was befuddled, he hadn't seen Caesar do this. Seeing this device still attached, he quickly used his claws to carefully yank it out.

The moment the device was pulled, Rodan arched back in a cry of agony. Kaiser jumped back in utter surprise. He held the device close this chest, carefully tucked within his palm. Rodan twisted and clawed around, attempting to stand up.

Dark Kaiser knew he couldn't fit while trying to hold onto the device. But he knew this piece was crucial as evidence and a step towards figuring out Matthew's mind control. In a panic, Kaiser looked down at the device. Almost like instinct, his crystals emerged but managed to engulf the device. Similar to how he was isolated, he was able to concentrate a protective barrier around the device. Now solidified, Kaiser looked over to the surrounding hills. With a quick toss, he threw the crimson crystal over them, hoping the crystal could keep it safe.

When he was finished, he looked up to see Rodan had stood back up and now faced him again. Only this time, the life and emotion had returned to his eyes. His head turned about and his throat was filled with low noises. He didn't lunge or attack, merely stared at Kaiser. The two stood, the water washing up and smashing against their legs. Rodan tucked his wings back down and slowly stepped forward. His beak stuck out, almost smelling Kaiser's scent. Dark Kaiser didn't move to ensure he didn't alarm Rodan.

But the moment of silence and the possible truce was broken when a wave of missiles collided into Rodan's face. He screeched in pain, lifting his wings to protect himself, but the bombardment was fierce. Kaiser looked up only too see the same missile attack coming towards him. He raised his wing up just in time, but he couldn't raise his crystals. His wings felt the burning sting, but it protected him enough.

Rodan turned and fled. Feeling enough pain and receiving enough wounds, he thrust up into the sky as soon as the missile raid was over. He was long gone over the hills before Kaiser could lower his wing.

Hovering over the opposite hills, a silhouette began to descend from the clouds. Kaiser lowered his wings and readied his stance in the open water. With a clenched fist and bone blade at the ready, he whipped his tail in defiance. Sneering up with bare teeth, we waited for the damn machine to descend.

Out of the clouds, and touching down into the water, stood the Automatrite.

Its design wasn't the same as any previous mecha. It seemed much more humanoid, slim. It's arms, legs, and shoulders lined with what Dark Kaiser could only make out to be weapon slots, missile silos, and on. It looked like a walking weapon dispenser. Its head was different though, not a kaiju head. It looked more like a helmet, with a pattern of deep line-crevices on the front of the face. Its color and material were matte black, with chrome paneling in different areas.

After looking at it from head to toe, Kaiser shook his head and snarled. Ready to fight, he shifted as his claws swung out to his sides, and he let out a bellowing roar. A smile could even be seen on the creatures face.

However, the Automatrite didn't move. Not even a flinch. Standing in the water, the metal is just stood still.

Kaiser was itching to lunge forward and start tearing it shreds, but he didn't know what it could do. He swung his tail above his head, hoping to entice the machine more. He mocked it with a few waves of his fins.

"Come on you son of a bitch...come one!" Kaiser thought, his teeth bared. Still, the Automatrite stood.

He couldn't take it anymore, Dark Kaiser took in a heavy breath, and within his gut felt the energy build. The heat escaping his mouth tickled the corner of his lips. With a blue glow, the fire shot out with a thunderous boom. The sapphire flames skimming across the water. The Automatrite didn't flinch. It stood its ground.

When the flames erupted into a large blaze, hitting on impact sending them flying left and right. Kaiser for a moment felt proud, despite the sudden drain of energy he had. But his moment of confidence was shot down when the smoke cleared.

The fire never even hit the machine, but instead in front of him looked to be a shield. The remaining smoke bounced off of it, causing it to ripple in the air, distorting everything standing behind it. Once it stopped, it appeared invisible again. Kaiser raised his eyebrows, his lips pulled back again to snarl at him.

Kaiser raised his blade and stepped back to charge, but the Automatrite broke its stance. With its arm swung behind it, it propelled forward with great force. Rockets hidden under flaps located on its thigh, knees, and ankles, helped it charge even faster.

Dark Kaiser quickly changed his stance from offense to defense, putting up his opposite arm, and tried to form his crystal form. Most of his energy was spent on the flame, and he found that it was becoming harder to pull the crystals out. But he managed. His other arm with the bone claw was outstretched backward. Like a knight with a shield and sword, he prepared for impact.

The machine came in from the side, it's handmade into a fist. Kaiser raised up his shield-like arm. He began to swing his claw, but the machine came down first with speed unlike any other. The first seemed to illuminate, crackle with energy. As it landed down it hit the wall of crystals. Kaiser expected it to bounce off, but what he felt instead was the feeling of agony shot through his arm. Before he could even react to the swift attack, he saw the machine had punched right through the crystal shield, and grabbed a hold of his arm.

Dumbfounded, he tried to strike again with his claw, but he was launched over the Automatrite's head and slammed down into the water.

The machine still had a grasp on his arm, keeping him down in the water. Kaiser could barely see through the murky water. He tried to raise his arm once more, but the other hand held him down. Kaiser struggled in the water, his air running out. He could still feel the energy through the machine's hands. Except it felt less like the electric shock his crystal faced. It felt more like burning.

Through the water, he could see the crevices on the machine's face begin to glow. A green glow began to illuminate the lines. Dark Kaiser could only assume it was some sort of beam or ranged weapon. He struggled some more, but still no avail.

Kaiser flung his tail out of the water, his spikes lurching out like a scorpion, and struck the machine somewhere in the backside. It was must have done enough as it forced the Automatrite off, canceling its attack. Stepping back, Kaiser released his tail from the machine and used his weakened hands to push himself up. The machine instead grabbed ahold of his tail and flung him out of the water. In an almost 360 turn, the machine flung him, as Dark Kaiser went flying into the mountainside. Crashing into the dirt and stone, he was dazed too immediately stand back up. He laid there, his arms shaking as he tried to push himself up, but gave to out.

The Automatrite stood straight, going back it's stiff, statue-like state. But its eyes began to glow again, charging up his green glow. Kaiser could see it out of the corner of his eyes, covered in trees and dirt. The light intensified, and with a crackle of electric energy, it fired.

Dark Kaiser tried to jump and evade, but his weakened state only got him partially out the way. It clipped his side, sending a burning sensation all over. It hurt most on the point of impact, but the heat rippled across his scales, in his veins. It tried him even more, the pain made his nerves almost give out. He collapsed again, rolling down into the water. He didn't have the strength for offense, but his defense wasn't wouldn't help him.

"Through my crystals...how?" Kaiser thought to himself. He propped himself up in the water on his hands and knees. The Automatrite's weapon powered down and made it's way over to him. Kaiser had an idea but stayed down in the water. Regaining whatever strength he had.

The machine got close, close enough to where it raised its fist up over its head. As it was coming down, X used this opportunity to lunge at it. He tackled it into the water, keep it submerged. Despite his pain, he thrashed and clawed away at the machine. Smashing any part h could hit. When the machine raised its hands up in defense, Kaiser just smacked them away. He couldn't even tell if he was doing damage. The smashing didn't go on for long, as he was met face-to-face with a charged shot from its shoulder cannons. Hitting Kaiser in the face, it threw him off. He swiped at his face, the burning pain caused him to be visually impaired for a bit.

The Automatrite stood up, and with his raised fist, came down for another hit. But Kaiser was raised his hand up fast enough to catch it. The electric shock tickled his arm, weakened it. But he still held it back. Rolling back his lips, he let out a mighty roar in its face. He pushed the fist down, and his bone claw swiped up and slashed at its chest. The Automatrite's metal creaked violently as the claw cleared through it. It backed up, putting distance between itself and Kaiser.

Dark Kaiser unfurled its wings taunting his enemy. His webbing shaking violently. The Automatrite still just watched blankly. No hint of emotion or feeling of pain. Kaiser wanted to fire, but he its shield would be there. Or not? He wasn't sure how it worked, how frequent it was. If it was there all the time or just a temporary defense. His crystals were worthless against those fists, and it got a hold of him, it would just beat him around like a rag doll. He merely got on top of it out of mere luck.

He didn't know what else to do. It knew his moves, his powers, his weaknesses. Kaiser began to stumble slightly in the water, his energy degrading. He didn't know if he even had the strength to call upon for flames or crystals.

Flaring his nostrils, the kaiju refused to give up. He charged at the Automatrite out of pure rage and hoping to land some sort of attack. But the machine side-stepped as he charged forward, and with his fist, sent a powerful blow to the back of his spine. Kaiser was down in the water again.

The machine looked at the creature his wings sloppy sprawled out. It walked forward slowly and grabbed ahold of bottom two set of wings. Dark Kaiser jolted up, fear ripping through his eyes. He clawed at the mud, trying to pull himself forward, away from it, but Automatrite had a vice grip. He could feel him pulling, as his wings began to dislocate. Dark Kaiser's roar rang with a painful cry. He tried to fight, but he could kick or claw. He tried lifting his tail but the machine had his foot locked on top of it. He could feel his other foot stomp on the base of his back, and with a quick jerk of his metal arms, the wings tore off.

For a moment, Kaiser didn't even believe it happened. The pain was gone for a moment as if he went into shock. He couldn't feel anything. But then he could feel it all coming back. The unfamiliar pain of limb being torn off. Blood pouring down like a river.

He lied there still, crawling weakly across the mud. His roars began less and less until he didn't even bother bellowing anymore. His vision was blurred, he felt light-headed. But suddenly a rage. A fire. Like a spark just erupted in him. He felt the machine go for his other set of wings. But in a blind rage, Kaiser spun around and let loose a powerful stream of napalm. It hit the machines face, spreading to its entire body. The machine was forced back, it's armed raised up to keep the flames away from its face, but its mass was too great.

Dark Kaiser forced himself up through the pain, only making his disorientation worse. But he didn't care, he was going to use whatever he had left to try and kill it. If he even could.

He picked up one his dismembered wings trashed and thrashed at the machine. Sending it down to the ground. He was on top again, clawing and pounding like a wild beast. He stood back up and grabbed the machine by its leg and spun it around, throwing it out into the water. With the small drop of energy, Kaiser risked it all and inhaled again. The blue flames seeping from his jaws. Just as the machine stood, he let loose the flame. But the machine was fast enough and released his green energy.

The two powers collide it with an explosive force. A thunderous shockwave could be heard all the way across the island. The two colossal creatures were sent flying backward as the force emitted like a bomb. Automatrite landed far enough that he landed partially onto the city, and Dark Kaiser was sent back into the deeper water.

He began to sink, his consciousness slipping. The light from the surface getting darker.

The Automatrite struggled to stand. But with its emotionless face, it watched the water. It waited for a while for its opponent to come back up. But Kaiser didn't emerge. With that, the machine weakly turned and rocketed off. It was in need of heavy repairs, but a good amount of it still remained.

Within the dark depths of the water, Dark Kaiser continued to sink down. The bubbles escaping his nose began to cease. With his eyes shut, he could feel his life drain.

A feeling a death washed over him, a familiar feeling of hopelessness. He hit the bottom and all became dark and silent.


	14. A Vision Of The Drowned

In a snap, X's vision came back to him. The darkness he was subdued too had passed, he saw that he was still sunken into the ocean water.

However, he didn't feel the same. His kaiju for was gone, and he wasn't in his drake form either. He could feel his arms and legs. He knew he was in his own body, a naked body, yet he couldn't move. His vision wasn't as clear as before. But he found he could still breathe or was he not breathing?

"Is this...hell? Another dream?" He thought to himself, drifting along the water's current. The dark depths covered in shadow. No sea life was present, no coral swaying about, Just dark, rocky formations. The light from the surface far from above was barely noticeable.

Without realizing it at first but he was moving faster. The current picking up pace. He couldn't do anything against it. He couldn't move his arms or legs. He could only move his head, looking around at his surroundings.

As his body floated weightlessly across the ocean sky, he came upon a stone wall, a gargantuan obstacle. He thought he was going to hit, but the current stopped. But even though his lifeless limbs, he could feel the current brushing against him.

It was no current pulling him here.

"This has to be a dream...or am I just dead?" He thought. The thought actually scared him. He didn't think he'd ever face that idea, at his time or age. But this didn't feel like death, it felt too similar to his strange dreams, but this one was much different compared to the rest.

With the thought of death lingering in his mind, he started to hear something ringing in his ear. A white noise, but slowly turned to something familiar. A scream.

He thought they be the voices he heard before. But what he heard couldn't be mistaken as anything else. It was muffled by the water. He couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. The stone wall in front of him had nothing, or at least he couldn't see anything on it. It was too dark, a pure shadow with no hints of lights.

The scream became louder and closer. He couldn't tell which direction it was coming from, it seemed to be constantly echoing. He was trying to determine if it was male or female, but it was still too muffled.

Floating in the open, his head swiveled around, madly looking for the source of the noise. He could hear his heart pounding. Another reason for him to believe that he wasn't actually dead. The lights from above shimmered slightly like a passing beam shot across and illuminated his surrounding for a brief moment.

At that moment, he caught a glimpse of something on the wall. It looked to be writing of some sorts. It was worn down, and barely recognizable. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a closer look, all the while the scream was getting louder. He tried to ignore it, desperately looking for the writing again.

But then it grew silent. Nothing. He couldn't hear the scream, nor his beating heart. Not even a white noise. He could still feel though, the water against his skin, though he could tell the temperature. He could still feel his body was there. But the silence scared him, a nightmarish quiet that put him on edge. And without warning, a hand reached up from the depths and grabbed his ankle. He could only look down in fear as the handle started to pull him down.

The scream rang in his ear, but when he looked there was no one there. The scream multiplied into dozens or hundreds of cries. He couldn't discern them, but it felt like a mix of all. Young, old, male and female. The gripping hand kept pulling, but he was paralyzed to do anything. He tried to scream, but no voice came from his throat, no noise.

Another hand grabbed him, and another. Soon, dozens of hands clawed at his legs and ankles, pulling him down into the murky depths. With a mouth wide open, but no sound or bubbles came from it. The screams were overwhelming, filling his head to the point where he couldn't focus.

"Stop!" Is all he could think. His thoughts now were his only voice, his only grasp. The hands kept on pulling, and he watched as the light grew dimmer. Another flash of light swept over the sea. Like a lighthouse in the storm, it cleared over the dark crevice. And when it landed on the wall, he could see the writing. The faded, painted-on words. A series of numbers and letters, he didn't know what they meant.

N-387-AE-23

The numbers made little sense to him, he was too overwhelmed with clawing hands, he couldn't focus on it. But remembered it, he burned it into his brain just in case.

The grabbing hands turned painful, as he felt the hands...digging into his skin. He could feel them seeping under the surface. Vice-gripping onto him he could feel the blood seep is wounds, and dozens of clawing hands tore into his skin.

A fear so deep cuts into X's heart. A dreaded moment where he felt like he was truly going to die. The hands became numerous and pulled him down. The screams rang in his head to where his own thoughts were blocked out.

As the dark depths sunk over him, he felt the hands grab onto his shoulders.

"Help!" He screamed, but no answer, just the continuing screams as the last set of hands pulled over his face and pulled him down.

"No!" X could feel that it rang from his throat. He could move his limbs again and pushed himself up. As he pushed himself up, he found himself in a hospital bed. All his senses were coming back. He felt all over to make sure it was real. His lungs filling with air like he had been underwater. He wasn't hooked up to any tubes and wires, but he looked around and saw the familiar layout of the room. And EDF hospital room.

A wash of relief swept through him, but an undying terror still stuck with him. He trembled. Everything he had seen, it was still there.

Not too long after his startling wake-up, the door swung open, and from the dim lights that illuminated the room, showed that it was Sam who stood there.

The two for a moment didn't say anything, just looked at one another. Sam's eyes were filled with bewilderment, but he could see them watering.

X wanted to speak but couldn't find words. All he could say was 'Father'. Sam embraced him with a gripping hug. He returned it with what little strength he had. He could feel his father shake from his sobbing. Sam pulled back, tears streaming down his face. He cuffed his son's cheeks with his hands. He whispered in their own tongue, saying things like "You're okay" and "You've come back".

X still struggled with words. He had faced the experience of death, or at least what he thought was dead. The horrid dream was more of a hell, a vision. The writing on the wall, he felt now that these dreams had more of a meaning.

"I-" X tried. But he didn't where to start, he didn't know what happened outside of his dream.

The commotion drew in Ozaki and Miyuki. And for the first time, X found some comfort seeing them. It was more a reason for him to believe that he was alive. Ozaki's face was actually filled with disbelief as well.

"Oh my God," Ozaki said, the two looking at him in amazement. "You're...you're alive."

X's eyes were still filled with terror. He looked between them all, confused.

"What happened? After the fight...how-" X asked, his voice shaking.

"X...you were dead," Ozaki said. Edging closer, Ozaki's expression didn't change.

"You flatlined. We found you in the water, you had turned back to your human form. They were trying to keep you alive, but you gave out on the helicopter ride back. They tried defibrillating you, but it didn't work," Ozaki said. X could see the dismay slowly turn to awe. He was trying to fathom how it was possible. "You...you should be dead."

X turned to Sam, who had nothing else to say. He could see the pain in his eyes, how pale he had become. He knew, out of all people, how this would have affected him. He didn't want to imagine it, the suffering he must have felt when the news arrived to tell him that his son was dead.

"What happened?" Miyuki spoke up. She was timid, standing close to Ozaki. X looked back up at her. "What did you see?"

"I...I don't know. I can only see it as another dream. Like the others I have. But it was much worse. I thought I was dead. I must have been dead during it. I couldn't control my anything, I couldn't move. I was being dragged down, down into the dark water, I-" He stopped when he began to think back on the words written on the wall. Navosa. He stopped and took a breath. He explained to them the entire experience, the screams, and the hands.

"And then you woke up? Right as you were dragged down?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes. I thought it was me...passing over. I couldn't tell if it was real death or just a dream," X said.

"This can't be a coincidence now, that your dreams have all these similar characteristics. A haunting feeling. And those numbers and letters...I don't know what they mean," Miyuki said. X could only nod in agreement.

"We'll go an get the Commander if you're ready to talk...I don't think they'll be ready for this," She said, grabbing Ozaki by the arm as she guided him to the door. With a silent agreement, they departed. Sam sat next to the bed, his face heavy still with fatigue and sorrow.

X wanted to speak, but he instead just rested his hand on his arm. The physical touch was enough reassurance that was alive. He needed that feeling.

Minutes passed when Namikawa, Daigo, Mita, and Gordon showed up. Their expressions similar to the others.

"Son of a bitch. You are impossible to kill, you know that?" Gordon said. "A real-life Lazarus."

X could merely muster a small smile. The lightheartedness is what he needed is such a downtime.

"How…" Namikawa asked. X went through the entire story again, every painstaking detail. Namikawa paced, thinking over everything he said.

"I know it doesn't give you any answers...I don't know how either. It could be my Drake powers or Kaiser energy, but I don't know how," X said.

"Maybe you're death wasn't final. Whatever state your body goes in when you have these dreams. Perhaps a comatose of some sort. But that doesn't explain the sleepwalking," She pondered over it. But ended it with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter now. You're alive, and appears to be in...decent shape," She said, with a gentle smile appeared, hoping to lighten to the room.

"The Automatrite...did I kill it?" X asked. The room fell back into a deep sigh.

"No, it stumbled off after you fell into the water. Quite a beating but it's still there. If anything it's getting repairs," Gordon said.

"Well...Maybe I could be ready for round two soon," X said. Everyone looked at one another, and back at him with confused expressions.

"What?" X asked.

"Boy, you're dead," Gordon said.

"Well, I'm not anymore. I can be ready," X said.

"No, he's saying that you're dead...to everyone else," Daigo said. X's mind was moving slow, the mere word 'dead' still gave him shivers. He slowly understood what they meant. Namikawa leaned back to grab a paper that was left on the table behind her. She laid down in front of him. The giant headline in black text sprawled across the top.

"Automatrite Defeats Dark Kaiser Threat! Matthew Reeds Hailed As Hero!"

He held the paper in his hands, the familiar feeling a defeat washed over him.


End file.
